


When Sebastian and Kurt were Roommates

by Ellie226



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Age Play, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt on the GKM, this story is about what would have happened if Kurt had been orphaned, sent to Dalton by his guardians, and forced to room with Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is much darker than what I usually write. It includes sexual situations between two teens; often, the sex is of dubious or coerced consent.

They just didn’t want to deal with him. Kurt knew it. That was why he’d gotten sent away. After his father’s death, his aunt and uncle had taken him in, but they’d never loved him. Now that she was pregnant, it was far easier to pay the fees at a boarding school and pretend they’d done their duty.

Which was how Kurt found himself at Dalton, mid-year, as a sophomore. The late transfer meant that there weren’t any open sophomore rooms, and Kurt was not looking forward to meeting his roommate. Sebastian was apparently a junior, and he was supposed to be kind of a big deal.

And now he was stuck dealing with a sophomore. Kurt hadn’t expected that Sebastian was going to be happy about this. He had not anticipated that Sebastian would simply accept things as they were, taking him under his wing and helping him.

It had started at the first meeting, Sebastian helping him to unpack his things and organize everything. Then he was shown to the dining hall, where Sebastian insisted that Kurt sit and eat with him and his friends.

Things continued that way. Sebastian helped him practice for his audition with the Warblers. He made sure that Kurt went to meals and got enough sleep. It was nice. For the first time since his father’s death, Kurt felt cared for. Safe.

Of course, Kurt was still a 16 year old boy, and a tremendously independent 16 year old boy at that. After a while, the safety and care began to feel oppressive.

Kurt began testing in little ways. Sebastian tried to let it go, but that just made Kurt bolder. The first time he finally felt that he had to respond, it was about homework. And sleep.

Kurt was spinning around in his desk chair, staring at the ceiling. He was supposed to be doing a French assignment, but he was bored.

“‘bastian,” he sang, intentionally using the special nickname that Sebastian seemed to like him to use, “‘baaaaaaaassssssssstiiiiiian.” He looked at his roommate, smiling. “Let’s take a break!”

Sebastian didn’t look up from trig homework. “No. You need to finish your homework; it’s almost 10:00, and you have that test tomorrow. Time to finish up so you can go to sleep.”

Kurt made a face, “Not tired yet. Come onnnnnnn. Let’s watch a movie.”

“No. Finish your French.” Sebastian used his most no-nonsense voice, hoping that Kurt would take the hint.

“Whatever. I’m going to go see if Wes wants to watch a movie,” Kurt got up, walking toward the door.

He yelped in surprise when he got pulled backward by Sebastian. “Last chance baby. Go do your homework.”

“Whatever Sebastian,” Kurt said, trying to wriggle away. “I’m not a baby. I’m not tired, and I want to take a break.”

“That’s how you feel about it?” Sebastian was a little disappointed that Kurt was making this decision. He’d really felt like Kurt had been growing and maturing, but it seemed like maybe he was wrong.

Kurt got a look on his face, slightly apprehensive. Something was off about the way that Sebastian was acting, and Kurt didn’t like it. He tried to shake off his anxiety. It wasn’t like Sebastian could do anything. He might be an upperclassman, but he was still just his roommate. He nodded.

“Alright then,” Sebastian, holding Kurt’s wrist firmly, stood and walked to the bed. After sitting down, he pulled Kurt to stand in between his knees.

“I have been very disappointed in your behavior lately Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You’ve been defiant and naughty with me. You haven’t been acting very respectful at all. I’ve had to tell you time and time again to do your homework, go to bed, and eat. I’m not putting up with this little boy.”

Kurt had been standing, staring open-mouthed at Sebastian as he talked. He couldn’t believe that Sebastian was lecturing him. About being disrespectful? He started to argue, but Sebastian covered Kurt’s mouth with one hand.

“You’re already in trouble baby. Don’t make it any worse by being mouthy.”

Kurt wanted to argue; he couldn’t believe that he was being lectured like a naughty little kid. At the same time, it felt oddly right; Sebastian sounded disappointed. It only made sense that there would be consequences for that. Fidgeting a little, he closed his mouth and watched Sebastian.

“Good boy,” Sebastian praised. Kurt colored, but he kind of liked it. He did not like the next thing Sebastian did.

Kurt was dressed for bed; Sebastian had insisted that he switch into pajamas at 9:00 like usual, and he was wearing sweat pants and a tee shirt. It took very little for Sebastian to shove the loose sweats to Kurt’s knees.

Then, despite Kurt’s desire to hear more praise and not upset Sebastian further, he had to object. “What are you doing?” he wailed, trying to slap the older boy’s hands away and pull up his sweats.

Kurt cursed the fact that he was still so much smaller than his peers when Sebastian easily caught his hands and held him still. “No no,” he reprimanded, “you don’t hit grown ups little boy.”

Kurt whined, bouncing a little in place. This was so embarrassing! “Nooooooooooooooo. Sebastiannnn, lemme goooooooooo.”

“I don’t think so baby. Somebody needs a lesson in how little boys are supposed to act.”

Kurt started crying at that, mortified and nervous. When it became clear that he wasn’t going to argue anymore, Sebastian nodded, pulling Kurt over his knee and resting his right hand on the bare buttocks in front of him.

“I am about to spank you because you didn’t listen to me when I told you to finish your homework, and you were very disrespectful. I don’t want to see that behavior again.”

With that, Sebastian began smacking down, hard. Kurt had held still for a minute, shocked at the pain rapidly spreading across his ass.

“Sebastian,” he whimpered. “Owwwwwwww. That hurts!”

“Uh huh,” Sebastian didn’t bother to say anymore, just continuing his assault.

Kurt wiggled, whining, “Really really hurts. I’m sorry that I didn’t finish my homework, but this isn’t faiiiiiiir.”

“Naughty little boys get hot, sore, red bottoms to help them learn to do better. I hope that you’re paying attention so that we don’t have to do this in the future.” Sebastian’s earlier disappointment was quickly being eclipsed by an altogether different feeling. A feeling accompanied by a rather pleasant reaction to Kurt’s bright red bottom coupled with the friction against his groin accomplished by Kurt’s wiggling. 

Kurt’s whining and begging quickly transitioned to outright crying. It was at that point that Sebastian decided to stop. He had wanted to prove a point, and he had. Plus, now that he knew how much he enjoyed this, he wanted to make sure that the spanking was not so memorably awful that Kurt didn’t misbehave in the future.

Sebastian didn’t bother to comfort Kurt, setting the sobbing boy on his feet and gripping him firmly by his upper arms.

“You need to go stand in the naughty corner now little boy. I’ll let you know when your time out is over.”

Kurt’s crying intensified at that, and he started to shake his head. Sebastian forced himself to not smile. 

Turning the younger boy to one side, he landed half a dozen hard swats to Kurt’s thighs. “Time out corner now baby. Don’t make me tell you again.”

Kurt wailed at the stinging that erupted almost instantaneously at the assault on a new area, and he ran to the only unoccupied corner in the room. 

Sebastian watched him, speaking up when he saw Kurt’s hands creeping back toward his flaming cheeks. “I don’t believe I told you to rub or cover yourself up. You can just leave your pants down and put your hands on your head until time out is over. I want your naughty bottom available for more spanks if you need them.”

Kurt spent most of time out sobbing, sore and humiliated. Sebastian didn’t bother to watch the clock. He had homework to do; Kurt would be allowed to come out once he calmed down.

It took the remainder of trig as well as the beginning of physics before Kurt’s tears tapered off to the point that Sebastian felt he could be reasoned with.

“Come here please,” he said quietly, moving his chair away from the desk so that Kurt could stand back in front of him. “You can pull your pants up,” he added, watching as Kurt nearly tripped over the pajamas puddled at his feet.

Kurt gratefully covered himself up, and then slowly walked over to Sebastian. He sniffled as Sebastian took both of his hands and forced him to make eye contact.

“Do you understand why I needed to do that?”

Kurt nodded, and Sebastian cleared his throat. “I need you to use your words baby.”

With another whimper, Kurt whispered, “Sorry ‘bastian. Sorry I didn’t listen.”

“And?” Sebastian prompted.

“Was disrespectful. Sorry.”

Sebastian smiled, “Thank you for that apology.” He pulled Kurt into a hug, and was happy to find himself with a lapful of boy, Kurt’s face pushed into his neck as he cried further apologies.

“Sorry. Really sorry. Didn’t mean to make you mad.”

Sebastian smiled, rubbing Kurt’s back. “I wasn’t mad. I was disappointed in your choices.”

Kurt nodded, snuggling deeper against Sebastian and trying to calm himself down.

“Just go ahead and suck your thumb baby,” Sebastian said. “I know you do it anyway. It’ll help you calm down.”

Kurt was a little ashamed, but he allowed his thumb to slip into his mouth. ‘bastian was right. It did make him feel better. As did cuddling on his roommate’s lap. Although that was a thought that he didn’t want to spend too much time on.

Sebastian allowed Kurt to cry himself out, but then he forced the younger boy to his feet again. “You, little boy, need to finish your French homework like you were told. It’s almost 10:30, and I want to see that homework done and you in bed in the next 20 minutes. Understood?”

Kurt whined at the loss of contact, but he hurried to do Sebastian’s bidding. He didn’t want to upset him any further. He managed to get his homework finished and himself into bed just before his time was up.

Kurt was surprised to see Sebastian turning out the overhead lights and switching on his desk lamp. Kneeling next to Kurt’s bed, he brushed Kurt’s bangs aside and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“Now, I want you to close your eyes and go to sleep for me like a good little boy. Can you do that sweetheart?”

Kurt wanted to object to the way that Sebastian was treating him, but it was kind of nice. He hadn’t had anyone to tuck him in for ages. As nice as it was though, Kurt didn’t want this to become a pattern. He started to say that, but then stopped when he saw Sebastian raise an eyebrow.

“Yes Sebastian,” he said instead.

“You know you call me ‘bastian, honey,” Sebastian chastised lightly, smiling when Kurt blushed. “Answer me like a good boy now.”

“Yes ‘bastian,” Kurt mumbled, not making eye contact.

“That’s my good baby,” Sebastian praised, leaning forward to kiss him again. “I need to finish my homework, but I expect you to be asleep by the time I’m done. Close your eyes.” He waited until Kurt obeyed him, and then he gave him a third kiss, “Such good listening baby. You’re making me so happy right now.”

Kurt’s thumb travelled up to his mouth as he drifted off to sleep, and Sebastian went back to his desk to think. He’d enjoyed having Kurt as his roommate before, but he was thinking that things were about to get a lot more interesting.

Sebastian finished his physics homework pretty easily, and he could have gone to bed. Instead, he began to do some Internet research. He’d roleplayed before, but he’d never had any interest in ageplay. He definitely didn’t want to be Kurt’s daddy. Nonetheless, his little experiment earlier had definitely been fun, and he wanted it to continue. 

He liked some of what he was seeing, and Kurt would definitely benefit from more structure and rules. It appeared that he had basically been told to be quiet and stay out of the way, and that was the extent of the discipline provided by his aunt and uncle. There were other things he definitely wasn’t going to do.

Looking at the sleeping boy, Sebastian decided it could all wait until tomorrow. They had their mini fridge, and they could skip the dining hall for breakfast. Sebastian could kill two birds with one stone, telling Kurt what things were going to be like from now on and demonstrating.

Kurt was surprised when he awoke to Sebastian already moving around the room. He was normally the first one up. When he sat up, wincing slightly, Sebastian sat next to him on the bed.

“And did you have a good sleep baby?”

“Not a baby,” Kurt grumbled, rubbing at his eyes. He was a morning person. Why was he so tired?

“Oh no,” Sebastian teased, “Looks like I’ve got a baby with the fussies this morning.”

“I’m not a baby,” Kurt whined, smacking the mattress. “Knock it offfffffff.”

“Kurt,” Sebastian sat up straight, raising an eyebrow, “Is that a respectful way to talk to me? Do we need to have another discussion about that?”

Kurt recoiled, shaking his head no desperately, “No,” he insisted. “But I’m not a baby ‘bastian. I’m not.”

“Sucking your thumb and needing your naughty little bottom spanked? Sounds like a baby to me.”

Kurt pouted, not sure of what to say, and his frown intensified when Sebastian pulled his covers down and nudged his legs. “Up baby. We need to get you dressed and fed before school.”

“Can do it myself,” Kurt complained, trying to pull away from Sebastian. It didn’t do him much good. He was forced to his feet, and Sebastian landed half a dozen hard smacks to the back of his still tender thighs. 

“Watch yourself,” he warned, releasing Kurt. “Now, babies really need baths, but I don’t think we have time this morning. So I guess I’ll have to help you shower.”

Kurt was horrified, “I don’t need help.” He tried again to twist away, but Sebastian had a good grip on his arm.

Sebastian shook his head. “You know that babies need help getting clean. So let’s go into the bathroom and get ready for our day. I really don’t want to have to punish you again before class pumpkin. Sitting on a sore bottom for six hours is not going to be fun for you.”

Kurt’s chin trembled. He didn’t want to have Sebastian bathe him, and he didn’t want another spanking. At a loss as to what he should do, he settled for bursting into tears.

That was pretty much exactly what Sebastian was hoping for. Pulling the slighter boy into his arms, Sebastian hugged him and murmured. “It’s okay. I know. It was a rough night, and you’re cranky, but let’s not make this morning bad too. Okay? Can you be my good boy?”

Lifting Kurt’s chin, he smiled at him. “You were such a good boy when I put you to bed last night. Can you do that again baby? I don’t like spanking you.” That last part wasn’t entirely true, but Sebastian figured that Kurt didn’t need to know that. If this was going to work, he needed to make sure that Kurt wanted to behave himself because he liked the praise.

It didn’t mean that Kurt would avoid spankings, but it would keep Kurt from fighting it too much. All Sebastian had to do was convince Kurt that the spankings were for his own good, that Sebastian didn’t like to do it but felt they were necessary, and he would be set.

Sebastian was gratified by Kurt nodding slowly, still a little weepy. He smiled sympathetically. “I know it’s scary pumpkin. You’ve had to be a big boy for so long, but you let ‘bastian take care of you. Okay? I want to help you because I see what a good boy you can be with a little help. Will you let me help you?”

Kurt relaxed into Sebastian. ‘bastian was his friend. This was a good thing, that he wanted to help Kurt. And getting tucked in last night, the cuddles and kisses and ‘good boys’ were great. If Kurt was willing to be completely honest, nobody had treated him with that much tenderness since Burt died. Three years was a long time to go without anybody touching you, and Kurt sometimes felt like he’d go crazy and claw his own skin off if somebody didn’t hug him, or even just rest a hand on his shoulder.

Allowing his head to rest against Sebastian’s chest, Kurt nodded slightly, “‘k Sebastian,” he whispered.

“Oh, I think Sebastian might be too grown up of a name for you to use. What do you call me Kurt? Hmmm?”

Kurt blushed, ducking his head, “‘bastian.”

“That’s right. What a good boy,” Sebastian praised, rubbing a hand up and down Kurt’s back. “Being so good for me. Are you ready to take your shower?”

“I don’t want you to,” Kurt whined experimentally.

“I understand that. And what did I tell you?” Sebastian’s tone was patient, but he allowed the hand that had been rubbing Kurt’s back to lazily drift down to Kurt’s still tender backside.

“Babies need help, but I’m not a baby ‘bastian. I’m not,” Kurt insisted.

Sebastian thought about spanking Kurt, but maybe bending a little would be better. “Pumpkin, you have to take a shower before class. We can eat our breakfast and talk first, or we can shower first, but I am going to be helping you. What would you like to do first?”

Thinking for a minute, Kurt resolved to simply get it over with, “Shower,” he mumbled.

“Thank you pumpkin,” Sebastian led Kurt into the bathroom and quickly stripped them both down. He smiled at Kurt’s ineffectual attempts to cover himself with his hands. “It’s okay baby. Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Turning on the shower, he adjusted the temperature. “Water’s ready. Come on.”

Pulling the curtain shut behind the two of them, Sebastian physically directed Kurt under the spray, tilting his head back and running his fingers through Kurt’s hair. Despite his embarrassment, Kurt gave a little shiver at the feeling. He blushed when he heard Sebastian’s laugh.

“Feels good?”

Kurt nodded a little, and was rewarded with Sebastian’s fingers massaging a little more firmly against his scalp. “I think you’re all wet now. Let’s wash your hair. Eyes shut.”

That got a different response. Staring at Sebastian, Kurt shook his head. “I can do that,” he insisted fervently. 

The look he got in return made him regret his bid for independence. Sebastian’s tone was much firmer than Kurt was used to. “Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, did I ask you for your opinion on what little boys can or cannot do?”

Kurt shook his head no.

“That’s right. I think I know a little bit better than you do what you need help with. That was your last warning for this morning. I realize that this is new for you, but that doesn’t mean that I’m going to put up with your bad behavior.”

“Sorry ‘bastian,” Kurt said, staring at his feet and trying to block out everything else he could see.

“That’s better. Tilt your head back and shut your eyes. I don’t want you to get soap in them.” Sebastian waited until Kurt had done as he was told, and then he grabbed the bottle of fancy shampoo that Kurt used. He smiled when Kurt gave a little moan of contentment at the renewed scalp massage. “See? Good little boys get rewards. Isn’t this better than getting your bottom smacked?”

Kurt blushed again, then nodded a little bit. Sebastian smiled, finishing shampooing and then conditioning his hair. Then Kurt was left to shiver at the end of the tub while Sebastian quickly washed and conditioned his hair, and then washed his body. Pulling Kurt to join him under the spray, Sebastian soaped up a washcloth and began scrubbing Kurt.

At first, Kurt stiffened and tried to pull away, but Sebastian’s warning earlier that any further misbehavior would be met with punishment kept him still as his face, neck, and upper body were washed. It wasn’t until Sebastian began washing his groin that he couldn’t keep himself quiet any longer.

“Pleeeeeeeease ‘bastian,” he whimpered quietly, forcing himself to hold still. Maybe if he sounded pathetic enough Sebastian wouldn’t spank him.

“You know,” Sebastian said conversationally as he carefully ran the soapy washcloth over Kurt, “that sounds almost like you want a spanking. Is that what you were looking for baby? We’re running late, but I’m sure I can find time.”

“No sir,” Kurt said quickly. “I just...” he shifted slightly, willing his erection to disappear. “I could do it, but it’s okay.”

Sebastian nodded at that, smiling, “Turn around and bend over.”

Kurt hesitated for a split second, but then forced himself to do as he was told. He was still tender; he did not want to make Sebastian mad again.

“Good boy,” Sebastian praised, scrubbing Kurt quickly. He didn’t linger, as much as he wanted to. There would be more time later. He helped Kurt stand up, and then he washed the other boy’s legs. “When we do baths, this will be easier. But you’re doing a good job with the shower today baby.”

Kurt blushed, even as he preened a little at the praise. After being rinsed off, he allowed Sebastian to help him out of the shower and then held still so he could be dried off. 

Sebastian finished toweling Kurt’s legs dry, and then sent him toward the bedroom with a tap to the bottom. “I want you sitting on your bed. I’ll be in there in a minute to help you get dressed.”

Kurt wanted to get dressed, but he went to sit on the bed. When Sebastian finished drying himself, Kurt was rewarded by a smile and a quick kiss to the top of his head. “What a good boy.”

Kurt wiggled a little bit as Sebastian dressed him, but a warning tap to his hip had him settling down. Once Kurt was dressed in everything except his blazer and shoes, Sebastian handled dressing himself. 

“My little boy is being so well behaved, just sitting on the bed and waiting patiently,” Sebastian praised, and Kurt blushed, pulling his knees up and hiding his eyes.

“Oh no! Is somebody feeling shy?” Sebastian dropped down beside Kurt and gave him another kiss. “Do you want cherry yogurt or strawberry this morning?”

Kurt bit his lip. He wanted lemon, but he wasn’t sure if saying that would be considered arguing. 

Sebastian smiled at him, “I forgot. You’ve wanted lemon lately, huh? Is that what you want baby?”

Kurt nodded eagerly, happy that he hadn’t had to say anything. He made a face when Sebastian held the spoon to his lips. He didn’t want to be fed. Before he could voice that complaint though, Sebastian began talking.

“Since you’re busy eating, I’m going to explain the rules to you. Open up,” he waited until Kurt ate the spoonful of yogurt, and then continued. “The biggest rule is that you need to listen to me. I don’t make rules for fun; I make them because I care about you and I want you to be a good little boy. You do as I tell you without arguing, or you’re going to suffer the consequences. Is that understood?”

Kurt’s eyes were wide, but he nodded. Sebastian was a little bit scary right now. 

“Back to the dorm straight after class unless you’ve talked with me about it, and I want all your homework done before everything else. And if I hear that you’ve been goofing off or not following the rules in class, you’re not going to be happy. Do you understand all of that?”

Kurt nodded again, eating another bite of yogurt. He obligingly opened his mouth and swallowed as Sebastian prompted, and then he allowed himself to be walked to the bathroom so that he could brush his teeth. Thankfully, Sebastian left him alone to use the bathroom, but he was right there as soon as Kurt flushed, making sure that hands were washed.

It was slightly oppressive, having someone else put on his shoes, but Sebastian was careful to compliment him and offer encouragement with every bit of lost independence. By the time they walked out the door, Kurt was feeling very small, and he actually clutched Sebastian’s hand as he was walked to class. 

“Be good,” he was admonished by Sebastian, before he was left with a firm kiss on the lips. “I’ll see you later.”

Kurt found himself chaperoned through lunch. At least Sebastian let him eat his own food, although he did pick out Kurt’s meal and chastised him for trying to not finish his peas. Wes gave Kurt a look, but didn’t think much of it.

In the three hours between lunch and Warbler’s, Kurt took a geometry test, turned in his French homework, and suffered through the Russian lit course he hated. He wasn’t in the best mood by the time they met, and he flung himself down onto a couch, just wanting to go back to the dorm and goof off.

Unfortunately, he had to get through the stupid meeting first. He spent the first twenty minutes picking at his cuticles, thinking about what he wanted to do that night. Then, he felt ‘bastian’s hand wrapping around his upper arm, and he was pulled up.

“Excuse us. I think we need to have a discussion about paying attention,” Sebastian announced.

Kurt gaped at him, mortified, as he was dragged into the hallway. “WHY DID YOU DO THAT???” he shrieked.

“Don’t yell at me,” Sebastian warned.

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT! EVERYONE WAS WATCHING!”

Sebastian spun Kurt around and smacked his bottom half a dozen times. “Do I have your attention little boy?” he asked slowly, emphasizing each word.

Kurt squeaked, throwing his hands over his bottom and staring at Sebastian with wide, tear filled eyes. When Sebastian raised his hand again, Kurt nodded, “Yes ‘bastian.”

“Thank you. Now, what were you doing wrong in there?” Sebastian sounded patient, but Kurt was not eager to repeat the most recent lesson. Especially if it was going to occur in a public hallway.

“I wasn’t paying attention?” he asked more than answered.

“And would you consider that respectful of everyone else’s time?”

Kurt hung his head, still mortified, and whispered, “No sir.”

“I didn’t think so. What do you think I should do with a disrespectful little boy who can’t remember to pay attention?”

Kurt shook his head fearfully, “I’ll ‘member now. I just forgot.”

“I don’t think so pumpkin. I would not be doing a good job if I just let you get away with that kind of behavior. Now, do you want to tell me what you think a fair punishment is, or do you just want me to decide?”

Kurt shrugged, staring at his feet. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

“I think that somebody needs to go back in there and apologize for not paying attention, and then I think that a spanking and some time out in the naughty corner will help you remember to be more respectful.”

“Please don’t make me apologize ‘bastian,” Kurt begged pathetically. “I don’t want to.”

Sebastian shook his head, “I don’t think you want me to spank you in front of everybody, but I will if you don’t obey me. And you’ll still have to apologize.”

Kurt whined a little, pushing inward so he was leaned against ‘bastian. “I really don’t want to.”

“I know baby,” Sebastian said sympathetically, hugging Kurt, “but sometimes you have to do things you don’t want to. I don’t want to spank you in front of everybody, but I will if you make me.”

Kurt stood up straight, “I’ll ‘pologize,” he whispered.

“That’s my good baby,” Sebastian praised, “I’m so proud of you.” 

He walked Kurt back into the room and led him to the front. “Kurt has something he wants to say to everybody.”

Kurt was staring at his hands as he apologized, “I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” He stopped, not wanting to say anything else. When Sebastian nudged him, he realized that he wasn’t going to get off that easily. “It was disrespectful of everyone’s time. I’m sorry.”

“See that it doesn’t happen again,” he was told by the council. Kurt nodded, thoroughly ashamed, and he was then led back to his seat by Sebastian, who sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulder.

As embarrassed as he was by what Sebastian had just made him do, Kurt found himself snuggling into ‘bastian’s side, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone else.

At the end of the meeting, he tried to dart out of the room, but he was held back by Sebastian. He was forced to remain sitting on the couch, and he snuggled deeper against ‘bastian, hiding his face, when the council came over to talk.

“What’s up with him?” David asked, gesturing toward Kurt.

Sebastian smiled indulgently, kissing the top of Kurt’s head and watching in amusement as the younger boy somehow burrowed even closer. “Somebody’s just had a rough day.”

He made small talk with the guys for a few minutes, and then stood up, dragging Kurt with him. “We need to go and have a discussion about what kind of behavior is expected of little boys who come to these meetings. Say good bye to everybody, Kurt.”

Kurt, plastered to Sebastian’s side, said, “Bye,” holding tightly to ‘bastian as he was walked out of the room. Hiding his face against his roommate’s shoulder, he allowed himself to be taken back to their room.

When they got there, Kurt whined a little bit at the realization that he was about to get spanked again.

“I’m really sorry ‘bastian. I didn’t mean to be disrespectful. I swear. Please don’t spank me; it was really embarrassing to apologize to everybody, and I won’t forget this lesson. Promise.” 

Sebastian cupped Kurt’s cheek in one hand, looking up from the bed he had seated himself on. “Pumpkin, I don’t spank you to be mean or to embarrass you. I spank you because I want you to learn. If I didn’t punish you, how would you know that I love you and want you to do well?”

Kurt let out a little sob, nervous and upset that this was about to happen for the second time in less than 24 hours, but he didn’t fight with Sebastian anymore. He sounded so disappointed, and Kurt wanted to make his ‘bastian happy. He was nicer to Kurt than anybody had been in a long time.

Sebastian nodded approvingly helping Kurt out of his blazer and tie, and then leaning over to pull off his shoes. Kurt steadied himself against Sebastian as he lifted first one foot and then the other. Finally, Sebastian pulled Kurt’s trousers down, followed by his underwear. “Step out baby. You won’t need them in the naughty corner anyway.”

Kurt did as he was told, even as tears dripped down his cheek. He allowed Sebastian to guide him across his knee, and then rested his head on the bed. As well behaved as he was trying to be for ‘bastian, he couldn’t help but make one final plea. “I promise I’ll be good ‘bastian. Really really promise.”

“I’m just going to make sure of that.” With those words, Sebastian commenced the spanking. He decided to lecture more this time. He liked the way that Kurt squirmed in embarrassment. It was pleasant.

“Naughty little babies who don’t listen get their bottoms spanked kiddo. I don’t like doing this, but you need to behave yourself. I know that you can be a good little boy, and I want everybody else to see it too.” He matched the lecture with brutal slaps of his hand, that soon had Kurt crying and begging for the spanking to end. 

“I don’t think we’re done yet little boy. Not for quite a while. Do you know how embarrassing it is for me to see my little boy, misbehaving during Warbler’s meetings? After I vouched for you so that you could join the club midyear? I am very disappointed Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I don’t want to see that kind of disrespectful behavior again. When you act like that, people think that you’re a bad little baby. Is that what you are? Hmmm?”

When Kurt didn’t respond, Sebastian landed a particularly painful slap to the crease between his thighs and his bottom. “I asked if you’re a bad little baby. I expect an answer.”

“Noooooooooooo. I’ll be good! I promise I’ll be good ‘bastian. Really promise. I don’t want to be naughty anymooooooooooore.”

Sebastian shifted, changing the angle of Kurt’s body and decided to finish up. “I’m very glad to hear that you don’t want to be naughty anymore. Do you know what happens to naughty little boys? They get their naughty little bottoms spanked red and hot and sore. So, if that’s what you want, then you just keep being a disrespectful little brat, and we can do this again. Is that understood?”

Kurt was sobbing hysterically by this point, but he managed to gasp out, “Uh huh. Be goooooooood.”

“That’s good to hear. Because if you act like that in another Warbler’s meeting, or a practice, I won’t be waiting until we get back to the room. We’ll be handling your misbehavior right there. If you want to act up like a bad little baby, then everyone can see you be punished like one.”

Kurt wailed at the final round of swats, limp across Sebastian’s lap. He continued sobbing convulsively while his back was rubbed and his bottom was gently patted. After a few minutes, before Kurt had stopped crying, Sebastian helped him stand.

“I want you to go and stay in the naughty spot until I tell you to move. You need to think about what you did wrong and what you’re going to do differently please.”

Kurt didn’t argue, or even hesitate, this time, instead moving swiftly to do as he was told. Sebastian smiled when he realized that he hadn’t even needed to tell Kurt to put his hands on his head. 

“That’s a good boy, listening so well to me. You keep your hands up there.” 

Sebastian sat at his desk, watching Kurt and the clock. Once Kurt’s shoulders had stopped shaking, he decided time out could be over.

“Come here please,” Sebastian made himself sound very put upon and tired, and hid his smile as Kurt trudged to him. Pulling the smaller boy back between his knees, he said, “I’d like to hear an apology please.”

Kurt tried to lean in for a hug, but Sebastian stopped him. “You can cuddle in a minute pumpkin. Apologies first.”

Sniffling, Kurt whispered, “Sorry I was disrespectful.”

“That’s not a very good apology, baby. What was disrespectful? And I think I’d like to hear a little more appreciation for me handling your naughty behavior.”

Kurt lifted his hands to his face, wiping his nose. “Sorry I didn’t pay ‘ttention during the meeting. Was disrespectful of everybody’s time. Thank you for...” he stopped.

“Spanking your naughty bottom so you learn,” Sebastian supplied.

“Sp-sp-sp-spanking me so I do better.”

“See? Was that so hard? Come here now,” Sebastian hugged Kurt close, allowing him to crawl into his lap. “I don’t like spanking you, honey. It’s not fun for ‘bastian to be so mean. But I want you to act like a good boy.”

Kurt nodded, desperate for the contact, and Sebastian cuddled with him for a while before making him stand up and grabbing for his sweatpants and a tee shirt. Unbuttoning Kurt’s uniform shirt, he pulled the worn OSU shirt over his head and then helped him step into the sweat pants.

“I want you to sit down and do your homework please. All of it. It needs to be done before we go to eat dinner.”

Kurt went to his desk, shifting and wincing as he began his work. When he got down to just the reading assignment, he looked up at Sebastian.

“‘bastian?” he asked tentatively.

“Is your homework done?” his tone wasn’t promising.

“Almost. Just my lit assignment. Can I not sit while I read it. Please?”

Sebastian shook his head, “Your bottom hurts for a reason, baby. If you don’t want to sit on a sore bottom while you do your homework, then you need to be a good boy.”

Kurt nodded quietly, returning to his lit assignment. He was startled a moment later by Sebastian’s sigh.

“Alright pumpkin. Since you asked so nicely and didn’t argue when I said no, how about you come cuddle with me while you read?”

Kurt’s eyes lit up, and Sebastian congratulated himself on that decision. Moving to the overstuffed chair in the alcove by the window, Sebastian held his arms out, happy to have Kurt clamber into his lap. The younger boy rested his cheek against his ‘bastian’s chest as he read his lit assignment.

Once he was done, he relaxed against Sebastian, drinking in the sensation of fingers playing with his hair and warm, strong arms around him. He started to drift off to sleep, thumb slipping into his mouth.

When Kurt woke up about an hour later, it was to Sebastian gently shaking his shoulder. He’d been transferred to his bed at some point, but now he was being woken up.

“Sit up pumpkin. I ordered us some Chinese food. I want you to eat your dinner, then it’s bathtime, story, and bed.”

Sleepy, Kurt was amenable to this schedule, and Sebastian was able to hurry him through dinner and the bath, careful to not push any further. After a quick bedtime story, he kissed Kurt’s forehead one time, then tucked the blankets around him.

“Close your eyes and fall asleep,” he instructed, smiling at Kurt.

He got a sleepy nod in return, and then Sebastian returned to his Internet research. The first day had gone well, but it had also given him more ideas.

The second day continued pretty much like the first except Kurt managed to avoid being spanked. Sebastian got him up and dressed. Since he had bathed the night before, it wasn’t necessary for him to take a shower. After being fed spoonfuls of yogurt, ‘bastian wiped Kurt’s mouth clean and let him brush his teeth.

Because he hadn’t needed a shower, there was time to cuddle. Kurt drank in the comfort, floating on the sensation of fingers in his hair and ‘bastian rubbing his back. They didn’t have long, but it was so peaceful.

Unfortunately, they had to go to class. Like the day before, ‘bastian walked Kurt to his class and left him with instructions to behave like a good boy.

Unlike the day before, Kurt tried very hard to be a good boy. He realized now that ‘bastian really wasn’t kidding, and those spankings had hurt. 

So, when his ‘bastian picked out his lunch, Kurt ate everything. Even though ‘bastian knew that Kurt hated cooked carrots. He sat quietly, eating his meal and listening to everyone talk. He had some opinions about the topic of discussion (the set list for sectionals), but he had a strong suspicion that Sebastian would think that little boys should be seen and not heard. 

He didn’t want another spanking. He liked it better when ‘bastian was happy with him. He liked the cuddles, and the way ‘bastian looked at him and smiled. So Kurt sat quietly and ate without complaint.

His decision was rewarded after lunch, when they were walking to Kurt’s next class. His ‘bastian leaned over, hugging him to his side, and whispered in his ears, “You are being such a good little boy for me. I’m thinking that somebody deserves a present.”

Kurt smiled at that. The idea of a present was pretty nice, but more than that he wanted to keep feeling that warmth when he was told that he was being good. 

Kurt went to class like he was supposed to; after he was done for the day, he hurried back to the dorm. Kurt was disappointed to find their room empty; ‘bastian’s last class ended about twenty minutes before Kurt’s did. It was a quirk of Dalton’s scheduling. Normally, it was pretty good because it gave Sebastian a break if he needed a little bit of privacy. It also meant that the older boy got a head start on his homework. This was helpful for Kurt, who often needed his assistance. The transition to private school had not been easy; part of the reason that Sebastian had been so adamant that Kurt finish his homework and study was because he was behind. 

Looking around the room, Kurt considered his options. He could watch some television or go and find someone to hang out with. Deciding to change before he did anything else, he pulled open his drawer.

There was a note inside. Unfolding it, Kurt read:

I needed to go shopping. I want you to stay here and do your homework while I’m gone. I’ll be back soon. BE GOOD.  
<3, S

Kurt didn’t want to stay in their room or do homework. It was beautiful outside, and it was Friday. He wanted to go and do something. Sitting on the bed, he looked at the note and tried to make a decision.

He had wanted to hang out with his friends, but the desire to avoid another spanking and possibly get some more cuddles definitely outweighed whatever fun was going on. Plus, ‘bastian normally made sure that they did something fun on Friday anyway. When Kurt first got to Dalton, he didn’t get invited to do anything. So, ‘bastian invited Kurt along with him. If Kurt was just patient, ‘bastian would make sure that he would have a good time.

With a sigh, Kurt changed out of his uniform and then sat down at his desk to begin slogging through his homework. He managed to finish most of it by the time that Sebastian got back. When he walked through the door, Kurt smiled at him.

“You’re back!” he crowed, face lighting up.

“I am,” Sebastian agreed, slinging his messenger bag onto his desk chair. “What a good boy, doing your work just like I told you.”

“Uh huh. I did math and science already. Now I just gotta read my lit assignment and I’m done!” Realizing this, Kurt was even more excited. It had sucked to do his homework, but it was almost done, and he now had the whole weekend to play.

He started to bounce again, stopping almost immediately. The sting from the spanking the night before was almost gone, but bouncing was not a good idea.

“What about French baby?” Sebastian asked, walking over to where Kurt was and towering over him.

Kurt smiled up at him, “Don’t got any!” He blushed, correcting himself, “I don’t have any French homework.”

“There’s always studying with a language, pumpkin,” Sebastian pushed Kurt’s hair away from his forehead. “I want you to do some studying too, baby. You need to study French every day.”

Kurt frowned at that. “No I don’t. I’m doing okay in French.”

Sebastian’s face hardened, “Kurt, who is it that makes decisions about what you need to do?”

“But I don’t need to study,” Kurt tried to explain. He wasn’t talking back or being disrespectful. He was just trying to explain.

“Kurt Elizabeth!” Sebastian did not sound happy at all. “Do we really need to have a discussion about talking back? Your sass is going to get your bottom smacked again.”

Eyes widening, Kurt shook his head no. “Sorry ‘bastian. I was trying to ‘splain. Not sass.”

“Do your homework. Tell me when your lit is done; I’ll let you know when you can stop studying for French.”

Kurt pouted a little bit at that, but forced himself to stop when Sebastian swatted his leg, “Don’t make me tell you again. I want to see you studying. Now. Without the attitude and the sass.”

Turning to look at the books on his desk, Kurt pulled the stupid book they were reading for lit out and began paging through it. It was only a short chapter, but he hated it. When that was finally done, he looked at Sebastian.

“Is all done,” he whispered.

“Okay. French homework then.”

Kurt watched ‘bastian for a moment before opening up his French textbook and flipping through it. 

“I said study, not play with the book. Last chance.”

Kurt sighed heavily, but he began reviewing irregular verbs. After what seemed like an eternity, Sebastian stood up. Kurt watched him hopefully. When he didn’t say anything, Kurt asked, “All done?”

“Every time you ask me that, I’m adding time kiddo.”

Kurt slammed his textbook shut, “I don’t wanna study anymore Sebastian,” he said, his voice raised.

When Sebastian started toward him, Kurt opened the book again and began flipping through it frantically. “I changed my mind. I’m studying. I changed my mind ‘bastian. I-”

Sebastian lifted him out of his seat by one arm, dragging him to the bed even as Kurt begged and apologized.

“I wanna stuuuuuuuudddyyyyyyyyyy,” Kurt wailed pathetically.

Sebastian snorted, “You will. But first, we need to have a discussion about your behavior.” As he was talking, he was pulling Kurt’s pants and underwear down. For the third time in as many days, Kurt found himself staring at the carpeting while Sebastian’s hand slapped his ass. Hard.

Just when Kurt thought there was no way he could be any sorrier, Sebastian stopped. Kurt sobbed out his relief, but it was only a short break.

Sebastian said, “Look at me.”

Kurt tried to twist so that he could stand, but Sebastian held him in place, spanking him several times. “I don’t believe I told you to get up. I said look at me.”

When Kurt managed to awkwardly tilt his head, he was horrified to see that Sebastian was holding a heavy brush in his hand. He whimpered, “No no no,” begging.

“I think yes yes yes Kurt Elizabeth. I gave you warnings, and you decided that you were going to defy me. Well little boy, this is where that gets you.”

Sebastian brought the brush down hard, and Kurt wailed loudly. It hurt so much! He dropped his head, sobbing. Then, he shrieked again, when something pinched his inner thigh.

“Did I tell you to put your head down?” Sebastian asked, punctuating each word with another painful slam of the brush against Kurt’s bottom. “No I didn’t,” he answered his own question.

Kurt forced himself to look up, watching as Sebastian beat a painful tempo. This could not possibly get any worse. It hurt so badly that Kurt was gasping as he sobbed.

As he was thinking that, there was a knock on the door. Kurt, who had basically stopped struggling, renewed his efforts to get off of Sebastian’s lap. He couldn’t move, and he finally broke down entirely, covering his face as he sobbed in mortification, when Sebastian said, “Come in.”

David and Wes were at the door, and their jaws simultaneously dropped when they saw what was going on. Sebastian kept spanking Kurt, who was limp, crying, face covered. 

“Did you guys need something?” he asked.

Wes was the first one to collect himself enough to say, “What are you doing?”

“Spanking the baby. Somebody decided he didn’t need to do his homework.”

Kurt wanted to kick and squirm. He wanted to get off of Sebastian’s lap and hide himself away in the bathroom until the end of the world. But he did not want anyone to see him trying to do these things and failing. And his ‘bastian was really strong. Kurt settled for staying where he was, sobbing loudly.

“But you’re...you’re spanking him? What?” this time it was David.

Sebastian smiled, finally putting the brush down. Resting one hand on Kurt’s bottom, he nodded. “Naughty little boys get punished. If Kurt doesn’t want to listen and behave, he knows what to expect.” He began rubbing. Unlike before, this was not the gentle stroking that hurt initially but quickly felt good. It was more of a kneading motion, and it hurt. A lot. Not as much as the spanking, but Kurt begged Sebastian to stop.

“Please ‘bastian. Please,” he squirmed pathetically. 

“Shhhh shhh shhh,” ‘bastian warned him, kneading harder. “Grown ups are talking.” He wanted to make Kurt go to time out; the idea of his friends watching Kurt listen to his orders and walk his flaming ass to the corner was pleasant. But, Sebastian had a very uncomfortable problem that Kurt happened to be hiding at the moment. 

He settled for giving the boys a pointed look. “The baby needs to spend some time in the naughty corner. Did you two want something?”

“Never mind,” Wes said slowly, tugging on David’s arm. “We’ll talk with you later.” They had been planning on going to the movies, but that suddenly seemed like a less entertaining idea than what Sebastian was apparently getting up to with Kurt. 

Once the door was shut, Sebastian stood Kurt on his feet. Hands flying to his backside, Kurt glared at him. “Why you do that?” he squealed.

“You don’t know why I spanked you?” Sebastian feigned confusion. “If you want me to explain it some more, I’m certainly willing to. And no rubbing Kurt Elizabeth; you know better.”

“Nooooo,” Kurt whined, “Why in front of people ‘bastian? That was very very mean.”

Sebastian hid his smile; Kurt sounded all of about three years old. “It wasn’t mean. You were being punished for being naughty. It wasn’t to embarrass you, but you need to learn to listen and obey.”

Kurt nodded, staring at the ground. “I don’t like it when you spank me in front of people.”

“Behave and I won’t,” Sebastian said simply. “Naughty corner now. 16 minutes. Go on,” he nodded to the corner, and he was happy to see Kurt walk over without any complaints. “That’s my good boy,” he praised.

Kurt stood silently, hands on his head, counting to himself. He’d kicked his pants and underwear off when Sebastian started using the brush, and he felt very much on display. The corner was boring; he hated it here. The corner was boring, and he didn’t like spankings, and ‘bastian bathing him was awkward and weird. He did like the cuddles though, and post-naughty spot ‘bastian had given him cuddles before. He could wait.

Sebastian watched Kurt’s back for a while, and then he got up to begin setting up the room. He’d gotten some supplies for them. Some things that Kurt would like, and some that were really more for Sebastian.

Once time out was over, ‘bastian called Kurt over. “Go on,” he prompted. Kurt’s brow furrowed for a minute as he tried to figure out what his ‘bastian wanted, but then he brightened.

“Sorry I was dis’bedient. Is naughty. Thank you for reminding me to behave myself, even if it really really really hurt and the brush is not fair.” Kurt grinned at Sebastian mischievously. Everything he said was true; the brush was not fair. 

The look he got in return was not promising. “Kurt, if I just spanked you for sassing me, do you think I want your commentary?”

Kurt’s lip trembled, and he shook his head. “No sir. Sorry I was bad.”

“Try it again, pumpkin.”

“Sorry I was sassy. Thank you for punishing me,” Kurt stared at the ground, his voice dull.

“You are very welcome munchkin. Are you going to come and cuddle with me now?”

Kurt nodded eagerly. “Can I have pants?” he asked. “Please?”

“Go on pumpkin. Put on your jammy bottoms though. I’m thinking you don’t need anything tight around that poor bottom of yours.”

Kurt wanted to point out that his bottom would not be in quite the state it was if ‘bastian had not decided to be so very thorough in spanking him, but he thought that would probably be considered sassing. He settled for pulling on his flannel sleep pants and walking over to their chair.

“Not there today, pumpkin,” ‘bastian told him. ‘On the bed. Come ‘ere.”

It took him a minute, but Kurt decided to go to the bed. It was weird cuddling with ‘bastian there, but it felt nice too. Laying his head on ‘bastian’s chest, he sucked his thumb and floated in the cuddles.

After letting Kurt settle, Sebastian started talking. “Does my little boy want to know what I bought for us?”

Kurt nodded. He sat up, but then immediately laid back down with a wince. When Sebastian laughed at him, Kurt scowled.

“Not funny. It hurted lots,” he complained.

Sebastian’s response was to squeeze Kurt’s bottom, “It’s supposed to hurt lots. That’s what helps little boys learn. It appears that maybe you didn’t learn so well though, baby. You’re being quite the mouthy baby today.”

Kurt shook his head, “Nu uh. I learned good, ‘bastian,” he pouted.

“Sit,” Sebastian ordered. He was gratified to see Kurt sit up slowly, eyes firmly fixed on his legs. 

“Sorry. Really sorry?” he offered weakly.

Sebastian stood up, grabbing something from the dresser. “Bathroom please,” he instructed.

Kurt followed Sebastian to the bathroom, nervous. When they got there, Sebastian pointed at the toilet, “Sit.”

Doing what he was told, Kurt watched Sebastian warily. His eyes teared up when he watched something that looked like a popsicle run under the water. Sebastian held it to his lips.

“Naughty little boys get the sass washed right out of their mouths. Open.”

Kurt obediently did as he was told, too afraid to disobey Sebastian. He gagged when the soap hit his tongue.

“Soapsicle,” Sebastian explained. “You keep that in there.”

Kurt bit down, watching as Sebastian puttered around the bathroom. After what seemed like an eternity, Sebastian let him take the soap out and rinse.

“Are you ready to cuddle without being a mouthy little brat?” he asked.

Kurt nodded, still crying a little, “Sorry. I be good.”

Slinging an arm over his shoulder, Sebastian nodded. “I want you to be a good little boy. That’s why I’ve had to punish you. But let’s see if we can get through the rest of the night without more discipline. Okay? Your ‘bastian really doesn’t like having to make you sad like this.”

Kurt hugged him, “Sorry. Be good now. Promise.”

“That’s better. Good little boys get cuddles and presents. Do you want your present?”

“I get a present?” Kurt perked up. He had forgotten about what Sebastian had said earlier. 

“You get a present. Do you like presents?” Sebastian was leading Kurt back to the bed, and he smiled at the look and nod. “You do? Are you going to be my good boy so you get more presents?”

“I be good,” Kurt insisted. 

Sebastian handed him a brightly wrapped package, stopping Kurt from opening it. “Nice little boys say something when they get gifts,” he reminded.

“Thank you my ‘bastian,” Kurt said, smiling.

“Good boy. Go on, open it up.”

Kurt tore the paper off the box and opened it up. Pulling out the soft, chocolate brown teddy bear, he smiled at Sebastian. “It looks like Alexander,” he whispered.

“I know. I remembered the pictures.” Sebastian stroked Kurt’s cheek, watching the other boy lean into the touch. Alexander, Kurt’s bear, had been one of the first things to go when he moved to his aunt and uncle’s home. A gift from Elizabeth and Burt when Kurt was only a toddler, his aunt had not thought a teenager still needed a stuffed animal. She had thrown it out multiple times, finally cutting it up in front of Kurt to keep him from pulling the toy out of the garbage again.

Kurt hugged him, wiping tears away. “Where did you find one that looked like Alexander?”

Sebastian shrugged. He had looked online before, but he’d managed to stumble upon the bear today. It was luck. “What’s underneath the bear?” he said gently.

Pulling the folded object out, Kurt shook the blanket open. A deep blue, the blanket was soft and large, big enough to cover both of them as they snuggled. Kurt ran a finger across the satin binding. “Thank you,” he said.

Sebastian hugged him, covering them both up and helping Kurt get comfortable. “Such nice manners,” he praised. “You are very welcome.”

Settling against Sebastian, Kurt went back to sucking his thumb. Rubbing the bear’s ear between his fingers, just like he had done with the original Alex, Kurt thought. He was interrupted by Sebastian moving.

“It is time for all little boys to get their baths for the evening.”

Kurt shook his head, “I’m hungry. What about dinner?” Realizing as soon as he said it that Sebastian might consider that sass, he hastened to add, “I’m not saying no. I just hungry ‘bastian.”

“We’re eating in tonight. I think my baby is too little to feed himself today.”

Kurt wanted to object, but he figured that he had argued altogether too much today. He didn’t need to push anymore. He did ask, “Can we eat dinner before bath time?”

Sebastian smiled at Kurt, “That’s probably a better idea anyway. I’m going to heat up dinner.”

Gingerly sitting up, Kurt watched as Sebastian fished out a Gerber’s Graduates meal. 

“I can’t eat baby food,” he objected.

Sebastian stood up straight, looking at Kurt, “I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you right. I thought you said that you weren’t going to eat the meal I picked out, but I know that can’t be accurate.”

Eyes widening, Kurt shook his head no. “I’m very hungry. What kind is it?”

“I got you a couple different kinds, but tonight you are eating cheesy pasta and chicken with peas. I have yogurt too, and some juice. Do you think you’re a big enough boy to eat your fruits and veggies without help?”

“Uh huh.” Kurt was disappointed to see Sebastian pull out a pouch and twist it open. 

“I got you sweet potato and apple. Go on baby; if you’re a good boy, you can have cookies after dinner.”

Kurt took an experimental sip of the pouch. It tasted odd, but not awful. He quickly sucked it down, and then watched Sebastian. He was starving. Sebastian smiled at him. “Dinner will be done in two minutes baby. I don’t want you to spoil your appetite.”

Kurt gave the pouch a skeptical look. Flipping it around, he began to read the nutrition information. He could have eaten six of these and still been starving. As he was thinking this, Sebastian brought the food over.

Sebastian wrapped a bib around Kurt’s neck, and then picked up a little plastic spoon. Kurt was surprised at the first bite. It wasn’t good, but it wasn’t as awful as it could have been. He pouted at the peas, but ate everything without complaint. The yogurt was definitely better, even if it was kid’s Greek yogurt. The juice was weirdly sweet, and Kurt wasn’t thrilled with the sippy cup, but it tasted better as Kurt got used to it.

He couldn’t believe it, but he was full after that. He wanted to check the calorie count on everything and work out exactly how much he had really just eaten, but Sebastian was hurrying him to the bathroom and stripping him down.

“‘bastiiiiiian,” he whined. “You said I got cookies.”

“After your bath.” Sebastian helped Kurt into the tub. “Look what I got you,” he said, giving Kurt a small basket with bath toys. “Nice little boys who don’t argue get to play during bath time.”

Kurt dumped the basket into the water, picking up one of the toys. It felt weird to be sitting naked in the bath tub, and the little boats actually took his mind off of it a little bit.

Sebastian was more thorough this time. They didn’t have anywhere to go, and it was only 7:00. Kurt was happy when ‘bastian told him, “Stand up now, baby.”

When he went to step out of the tub, Sebastian said, “We’re not done yet, munchkin.”

Kurt watched him pour something from a bottle into his hands. He jumped when the lotion was smeared across his genitals and under his arms. It was cold. “‘bastian? What?”

“We’re just taking care of this hair here. Then we’ll finish getting you washed up, and I’ve got some nice warm jammies for you. We have toys to play with, and I have cookies for you.” Sebastian smiled at Kurt, putting one restraining hand on his hip. “My good boy is going to have so much fun tonight.”

Hearing that statement for the veiled threat that it was, Kurt instantly stilled. Sebastian let the water out of the tub and talked with him as they waited for the depilatory to work, and then he rinsed it off with the handheld showerhead. Filling the tub back up, he gestured for Kurt to sit down.

Kurt watched Sebastian as he lifted first one arm, then the other, so that Sebastian could scrub his underarms with soap. He pointedly did not look at Sebastian when the washcloth dipped lower, but his eyes shot up when Sebastian told him, “Hands and knees, baby.”

“What?”

“Hands and knees. I know you heard me, Kurt Elizabeth.”

Slowly, Kurt did as he was told, dropping his head so that he could stare at the water. He pretended that nothing was happening as the washcloth dipped down the cleft of his buttocks, gently scrubbing him clean. He whimpered in mortification when Sebastian dropped the washcloth, slicking his fingers with soap to wash him.

When Sebastian was finally done, Kurt sat back on his heels. He continued staring at the water, his face bright red, and he avoided Sebastian’s eyes as the older boy helped him to stand and then step out of the bath.

“You are being such a good boy for me,” Sebastian praised, briskly towelling him dry. Rather than let Kurt walk back to the room, Sebastian picked him up, still wrapped in the towel, and carried him to the bed. 

The sleeper did not go over well with Kurt. It was clear from the look on his face that the idea of any sort of one piece pajamas, let alone pajamas with feet, were not something that Kurt had any interest in.

Before he could voice these complaints, Sebastian turned the sleeper around, showing him the back. “See? It has a drop seat so I can take care of any misbehavior more easily.” 

With that, Kurt allowed Sebastian to help him step into the pajamas and held still for them to be buttoned up. 

Sebastian smiled at him brightly once the pajamas were on. “Who is ready for a snack?”

Kurt knew he shouldn’t be surprised that he was hungry already, but he had been so full earlier. He waited patiently while Sebastian put a handful of arrowroot cookies on a plate along with a banana he broke into pieces. He also handed Kurt another sippy cup, this one filled with something pink.

It was a nice change to feed himself, although Kurt wasn’t thrilled with having to eat the banana with his fingers like this. He ate his snack, cuddling against Sebastian. The strawberry milk was actually pretty good, and Kurt wanted more.

“Please may I have some more?” he asked.

“Too much isn’t good for you, pumpkin.” Sebastian stood up, taking the plate and sippy cup from Kurt and walking to the bathroom to wash them. “You can have a bottle before bed, but you’ve had enough snack.”

Kurt pouted a little bit, but he couldn’t sustain that when he was swooped up onto Sebastian’s hip. “We are going to play for a little bit, and then it’s time for bed. Do you want blocks or dolls?” He grabbed a blanket and fluffed it out onto the ground before setting Kurt down. 

Holding his arms out and opening and closing his hands, Kurt said, “Oscar? Please?”

“The bear has a name?” Sebastian asked, grabbing the stuffed animal and Kurt’s blanket and dropping them down next to Kurt. 

He nodded solemnly, stroking the bear’s fur.

“Dolls or blocks, pumpkin?”

Kurt shrugged. He didn’t really care. He loved Oscar; the bear reminded him of all the times before. That didn’t make Sebastian right; the bear was something to hold onto. If Kurt closed his eyes, he could pretend that the last five years had never happened.

Sebastian didn’t insist that he respond. Instead, he grabbed the Lalaloopsy dolls he’d bought along with the blocks. “Help me build a house?” he said, sitting next Kurt and dumping everything out.

Kurt didn’t want to find this entertaining. The bear was different. If he started to play with the other toys though, that meant Sebastian knew what he was talking about when he called Kurt a baby.

It was hard to ignore Sebastian though. Right in front of him, the other boy quickly built up a house for the intensely creepy little plastic dolls. After a while, Kurt couldn’t help but pick up the blocks. Putting all the dolls inside the four walled structures, he gingerly rigged the roof over them.

“That’s an excellent house,” Sebastian told him. 

“Not a house,” Kurt said, not thinking, “It’s a vault.”

“A vault?” Sebastian smiled. “And why are the dolls in a vault?”

“Don’t like ‘em. They’re scary.” Kurt shook his head, remembering that he was actually 16. He wasn’t sure what to say to fix “scary dolls” though. Grown ups didn’t think that dolls were creepy. Even if they had weird button eyes like the Beldam in Coraline. 

“Scary?” Sebastian really smiled at that. Then, taking the blanket directly around the house, he began shaking it. “It’s a good thing this house is structurally not sound. It’s going to collapse during the earthquake.”

Kurt couldn’t help it; he laughed. Sebastian was being silly.

“So, no more dolls?” Sebastian asked him. Kurt nodded adamantly. He didn’t like those dolls. “What shall we do then?”

Kurt liked this Sebastian. It was like normal. Except, Kurt was wearing a sleeper and his bottom hurt. A lot. He wanted to do something else, but he didn’t know what. And he knew he didn’t want to make Sebastian mad again.

“Do you want to play a grown up game?” Sebastian asked, something flashing in his eyes that Kurt really didn’t get.

Whatever it was though, it was definitely better than the button eyed dolls. Kurt nodded, and then helped Sebastian to put the toys into a box. Sebastian left Kurt on the blanket while he put the box away on a high shelf. Pulling down another box, Sebastian sat next to Kurt again, giving him an appraising look.

“Lay down,” he instructed quietly. Stretching his body next to Kurt’s, Sebastian slid one arm under Kurt’s head and leaned toward him. “Do you know how to kiss like a big boy?”

Kurt blushed, then nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact.

Sebastian sucked in a breath, “And who has a baby like you been kissing? Naughty little boys?”

“No,” Kurt said, shaking his head quickly. He didn’t like the tone that ‘bastian had; he hadn’t been kissing anybody. “Movies ‘bastian. That’s all.”

“And what kind of movies are you watching?” Sebastian asked severely.

Face still aflame, Kurt shrugged. He wasn’t sure what to say now. It seemed like Sebastian was looking for a reason to spank him, but that couldn’t be right.

“Well little boy,” Sebastian said, “from now on, I’ll be deciding what you watch. Dirty little boys need supervision. And I better not catch you kissing anybody either.” Allowing his hand to drift down and brush against Kurt’s cock, he added, “Or doing anything else.”

Kurt gasped, flinching away and shaking his head again, “No ‘bastian. I’ll be good.”

“That’s right. My good little boy,” Sebastian pulled Kurt toward him possessively. “If you need to learn things, then I’m going to show you. Not filthy movies or some other boy. Understood?”

Kurt nodded shyly. He felt like he shouldn’t like what was happening, but he could feel something stirring. Pressing against Sebastian, he waited. This game seemed like it might be fun.

Sebastian didn’t make him wait long, leaning forward the small distance and brushing his lips against Kurt’s. When Kurt moved forward hungrily, Sebastian pulled away.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” he asked.

“Sorry,” Kurt mumbled.

“You hold yourself still and let me show you,” Sebastian said, his voice taking on an indulgent tone. Kissing Kurt again, Sebastian was far more aggressive this time. By the time he pulled away, Kurt was breathless, lips red and pupils dilated. 

When Sebastian didn’t immediately kiss him again, Kurt whined. “More ‘bastian.”

“More what?” Sebastian smiled at him, tracing a finger across the swell of Kurt’s lower lip.

“More kisses please?” Kurt begged.

Moving suddenly, so that Kurt found himself on his back with Sebastian on top of him, Sebastian smiled down. “Well, when you use your manners so nicely.” Pinning Kurt, Sebastian resumed kissing him, until the smaller boy was writhing against him and whimpering.

Sebastian nipped Kurt’s lips one final time before sitting up, still straddling the other boy’s waist. “I think,” he said, “that it’s time for little boys to have a bedtime story then go to sleep.”

“I want more kisses,” Kurt whined a bit, before stopping with a blush.

Sebastian leaned in, kissing and licking down Kurt’s jaw to his ear. Biting the lobe lightly, he whispered, “If you’re a good little boy, we can do this again. Do you want to be my good boy?”

Kurt nodded desperately. At the moment, he wanted to earn these rewards even more than he wanted to avoid further spankings.

Abruptly rolling off of Kurt and standing, he held his hands down and hauled Kurt to his feet. “Good little boys go to bed when they’re told,” he swatted Kurt lightly toward the bathroom.

With a little yelp, Kurt scurried off to finish getting ready for bed. When he came back out to the bedroom, Sebastian was sprawled across his bed, holding a bottle and a book.

“Shall we read a story while you drink your bottle?” holding out his arms, Sebastian waited.

Kurt wanted more kisses, not milk. However, it seemed that more grown up games were not an option. Resigning himself to early bed, Kurt settled into Sebastian’s embrace and drank the bottle as he listened to fairy tales. 

Despite the hour, Kurt fell asleep shortly after the warm milk was drained from the bottle, rousing slightly when ‘bastian covered him with the warm duvet and nestled Oscar between the two of them. Moving a bit, he nestled deeper into Sebastian’s arms, and then fell back to sleep.

The next morning, Kurt woke first. Wiggling against Sebastian, he watched the other boy sleep. “‘Bastian,” he sang. “‘Bastian. Wake up! I’m hungry, and I want some breakfast.”

Sebastian rubbed at his face, frowning, “Kurt? Does it look like I want to be woken up right now?”

“Is time to get up ‘bastian. I’m hungry; I want to go and get breakfast. Pleeeeeeeeeeease?”

Pulling Kurt downward, Sebastian kissed him, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Kurt giggled, pressing his face against Sebastian’s shoulder. He really liked practicing kissing. It was way better than the spankings.

“You’re hungry?” Sebastian smiled at Kurt now, still tired.

Kurt nodded sitting up straight, “I’m very hungry. Please, can we go and get some breakfast?”

“Kiss first,” Sebastian ordered.

Kurt frowned at him, “I did already. I’m hun-”

He was cut off by Sebastian pulling him back down for more kisses. After several minutes of that, Sebastian pulled away abruptly.

“Now we can go and get breakfast.”

Kurt wiggled a bit as Sebastian dressed him, but he held mostly still. He was going to be a good boy. He liked that much better. Once they were dressed, Sebastian took his hand and led him to the dining hall.

It was mostly abandoned, and they ate their breakfast alone. “Can we play more grown up games today?” Kurt asked, blushing and avoiding eye contact.

“You liked those?” Sebastian liked being able to watch Kurt squirm. After receiving a nod, he said, “We can. If you’re good. Are you going to be my good baby today?”

Kurt nodded, a determined look on his face. He could be good. He could be really good. They lapsed back into silence, finishing their meal, and Kurt took Sebastian’s hand without prompting so they could go back to the room.

“French homework first,” Sebastian said. He wanted to see whether Kurt was going to argue.

Apparently, their earlier conversation had convinced Kurt of the importance of doing as Sebastian told him. Kurt sat at his desk, studying his French textbook without complaint. After about 30 minutes, he checked the time.

“‘bastian?” he asked, “How long do I have to study for?”

“Until I tell you that you’re done,” Sebastian replied.

Eager to remain in Sebastian’s good graces, Kurt went back to studying without another word. He was happy when he was finally allowed to stop, especially when Sebastian laid out the blanket on the floor again.

He was less happy at ‘bastian’s pronouncement that it was time for Kurt to play because he needed to work.

“But I want to play grown up games,” Kurt complained, glaring at the blocks. He recoiled when Sebastian squatted in front of him.

“Grown up games are for good little boys who do as they’re told and don’t whine. Are we going to have a problem?”

Kurt looked away from Sebastian. He didn’t want to play with stupid blocks by himself. It wasn’t fair.

“Not fair,” he grumbled, careful to not say he wasn’t going to do what he was told. 

“Last chance pumpkin. Are we going to have a problem, or are you going to be my good boy?”

Kurt sighed, looking at Sebastian, “I’ll be good. Can we play grown up games later?” he pleaded. He didn’t want to misbehave, but he had really wanted more kisses. 

“Behave yourself and we’ll see,” Sebastian promised, brushing Kurt’s hair away from his face. “I don’t want to have to keep reminding and warning Kurt. You need to do what I tell you, the first time, without the attitude. Do you understand me?”

Kurt nodded. “I know. I just wanted to play with you ‘bastian.”

“I don’t want excuses; I want good behavior.” 

Sebastian stood up, leaving Kurt to his blocks. After a few minutes, Kurt sprawled onto his stomach, stacking the blocks. It wasn’t fun without Sebastian. He sat up, looking at the older boy.

“Do I get more presents if I’m good?” he asked.

“I expect good behavior,” Sebastian didn’t bother to look up at Kurt from where he was reading. “I’m not going to bribe you for it.”

Kurt thought that was a little disingenuous. Sebastian had promised more kissing if he behaved. Sighing, he flopped back onto his belly, staring morosely at the blocks. He didn’t want to play.

Kurt managed to make it about 20 minutes before he couldn’t handle it anymore. Sitting back up, he looked at Sebastian again. “Can I watch TV?”

“No. Play with your toys.” Sebastian sounded preoccupied.

“I don’t wanna play with blocks ‘bastian. I wanna watch TV.”

Sebastian stood, turning to look at Kurt. “I believe I told you that I wanted you to sit and play. I’m not doing this all day Kurt.” He stalked over, pulling Kurt up harshly by one arm, and dragging the now struggling and whining boy to the bed.

“No ‘bastian! No! I just wanted to watch TV! Is not FAIR to spank me because I wanted to watch TV!”

“Not fair?” Sebastian asked, jerking Kurt’s pants down and off. “Not fair would be a naughty, bratty, little boy who refuses to do what he’s told by people older and smarter than he is. Not fair is when I spend all this time and effort trying to help you, and you act like a defiant little brat.”

As Sebastian was lecturing, he had pulled Kurt over his lap, pinning Kurt’s legs between his own. Holding Kurt’s free hand to the small of his back, Sebastian began spanking Kurt’s already sore bottom, very hard.

“Not fair is when I go out and buy toys, just to have you tell me that you don’t like them or don’t want to play with them. I try to be nice Kurt. I really do. I guess you just don’t appreciate it.”

Kurt was wailing, wiggling desperately. It hurt! It felt like his sore and achy ass was on fire, and he wanted ‘bastian to stop!

“Stop! Stop ‘bastian! I ‘ppreciate it! I promise I ‘ppreciate it!”

“You aren’t acting like you appreciate it, little boy. I don’t want to hear anything else, do you hear me? Your behavior has been awful, and I can’t even believe that you would act like this when I have worked so hard to make things nice for you!”

Kurt couldn’t be quiet, he continued crying and begging Sebastian to stop, which only spurred the spanking on. Sebastian was fascinated by the changing hue of Kurt’s ass, and he loved the little squeal he got every time his hand landed across Kurt’s thighs.

Once Kurt was lying limply, Sebastian helped him stand up. Rather than send him to the corner though, Sebastian held him by both arms and forced Kurt to look him in the eyes. “We’re going to practice you doing what you’re told without complaining about it. You lay down; I’m going to spank you.”

Kurt tried to pull away, “No ‘bastian! I learned! I promise I learned! No more spankings! It huuuuuuurrrrrrts.”

Sebastian grabbed the brush from the nightstand and used it half a dozen times on Kurt’s thighs. Keeping a tight grip on Kurt, he looked at him again, this time holding the brush up so Kurt could see it.

“I said, that we are practicing you listening. Lay down.” The threat in Sebastian’s voice was clear, and Kurt did as he was told, whimpering.

“Please no more spanking ‘bastian. Please? I be good!”

“I thought I said no more complaining either,” Sebastian laid down a good dozen smacks with the brush before helping Kurt stand up again. “I’m going to give you a spanking. I want you across my lap.”

“You already spanked me,” Kurt wailed, his voice taking on a note of hysteria. 

“Wrong. Answer. Disobedient. Little. Boy.” Sebastian punctuated his lecture with the hairbrush. “You. Will. Learn. To. Obey. Me. Without. Arguing. Or. Complaining. Is. That. Under. Stood.?”

“Yes! Yes!” Kurt cried loudly, practically throwing himself across Sebastian’s lap. He shrieked at the dozen smacks of the hairbrush, and then allowed himself to be stood back on his feet.

Sebastian didn’t bother to say anything this time, just gesturing, and Kurt forced himself to lay across his lap, even as he sobbed hysterically.

Rather than feeling the brush slamming down against him, Kurt felt Sebastian’s hand rubbing gently. It hurt badly on his sore bottom, but he forced himself to remain still like a good boy.

Sebastian continued to gently rub Kurt’s bottom, grabbing lotion from the bedside table to help cool it off. Once Kurt’s sobs had tapered off, he began lecturing.

“No fair is against the rules,” he told Kurt. “I don’t want to hear that come out of your mouth again. Is that understood?”

Kurt nodded, still crying, “Yes ‘bastian.”

“Thank you. I want you to go and sit at your desk.” Sebastian helped Kurt to stand up, and Kurt slowly walked to the desk. Looking at the hard wooden chair, he wincingly settled himself down. 

He couldn’t help but ask though, “No time out?”

“I have something more important than time out. And I don’t need to explain myself to you little boy. You let me worry about what we’re doing; you need to worry about behaving yourself. You are clearly not spending enough time thinking about it.”

Kurt nodded, staring at the table, and Sebastian put a blank notebook in front of him. Writing on the top of the page, “I will not argue with Sebastian,” followed by, “Sebastian decides what is fair,” he handed Kurt the pen.

“Both of those. I want them 200 times a piece. Do all the first sentence together, then you do the second. And I don’t want to hear a word out of you until it’s done. Understood?”

Kurt nodded again, picking up the pen and placing the tip on the paper. Before he could begin writing, Sebastian held his hand.

“I don’t like being mean to my Kurt, but somebody needs to teach you right from wrong. Do you understand?”

Kurt looked up at him, opening his mouth, and then shutting it. He nodded again.

“Good boy. Best handwriting now.”

Tongue between his lips, Kurt began laboriously writing the lines. It was hard to concentrate on his scorched backside, and he squirmed a bit. Sebastian watched him closely, and after a while, he cleared his throat.

“Kurt, if you can’t sit still on a nice smooth chair, I may need to come up with some other place for you to sit.”

Kurt had no idea what it meant, but he could tell he didn’t want to find out. Looking at Sebastian with fearful eyes, he shook his head no. He would sit still. He tried to focus on writing instead of his aching bottom.

After Kurt finished his lines, ‘bastian (quite cruelly) forced him to take a nap. Which was not at all fair, a thought that Kurt managed to keep to himself. ‘bastian cuddled with Kurt in bed, feeding him another bottle, and Kurt drifted off to sleep. Which didn’t mean he was tired, it just meant that be snuggled and fed warm milk made people nap.

Kurt was careful the rest of the weekend, anxious to keep Sebastian happy. He was rewarded with more cuddling and treats, as well as several sessions of Sebastian teaching him how to kiss like a big boy. 

They didn’t have any problems until Monday, when Kurt entered his math class and was introduced to a new student. Kurt felt badly for the other boy. Blaine had a black eye and a sprained wrist, and he avoided eye contact with the students. So when class was over, Kurt bounced over and offered to show Blaine where he needed to go next.

In their room that night, Kurt had crawled into Sebastian’s lap, without invitation. Snuggling against ‘bastian’s chest, thumb in his mouth, he had related the events of the day.

“And then I came back here because I am being a very good boy, and is bad to wander off without your permission.”

“It is. It is very bad,” Sebastian agreed, running his fingers through Kurt’s hair. “I’d like to hear more about Blaine please.”

“He’s nice ‘bastian. And he sings. I telled him about Warblers.”

Sebastian smiled; subtle rewards for Kurt’s minor speech slips, and in less than a week, he had Kurt talking the way he wanted. Only in their room, but there was time. 

“Do you think he’s handsome?” he asked.

Kurt stiffened, then nodded slowly. 

Sebastian forced a note of hurt into his voice, “Handsomer than me?”

Sitting up, Kurt shook his head vehemently. “Nu uh. You’re much handsomer.” After staring at Sebastian for a moment, making sure he understood, Kurt laid his head back against his chest. “I love you the most,” he said loyally. “Always. Blaine is just nice. Would be fun to have my own friend.”

“You have friends,” Sebastian told him, playing with his hair. “Wes and David both like you.”

Kurt shook his head, “They’re your friends. They like me okay because of you, but they’re your friends. Nobody likes me, just me. They tol’rate me.”

“They’re your friends. The Warblers like you.”

Sebastian was wrong, but Kurt was learning the subtle line between talking about things and being mouthy or sassy or whatever word Sebastian would use to describe it. It was a good line to be familiar with. 

When Kurt didn’t say anything, Sebastian continued, “And I like you, just you.”

“Only when I’m good,” Kurt mumbled against him. “When I’m bad, you don’t like me.” 

He found himself sitting up straight, Sebastian’s hands wrapped painfully tight over his upper arms.

“Ow! ‘bastian! Ow! That hurts!”

“Then I have your attention. I like you. No, look at me,” Sebastian paused, waiting until he had Kurt making eye contact. “I like you all the time. I wouldn’t punish you if I didn’t. I like you so much, I love you so much, that I want you to be a good boy.”

Kurt nodded slowly, face red. It didn’t feel like being liked, but Sebastian must know better. he was smart. 

“Now,” Sebastian continued, letting go of Kurt’s arms. He was gratified to see the smaller boy burrow back against him, almost without thought. “It’s okay if you want to be friends with Blaine, but I think that I should meet him. I want to make sure that he’s not going to be a bad influence. You bring him to lunch tomorrow, hmmm?”

“‘k ‘bastian,” Kurt whispered. He didn’t like this plan. He liked Blaine. It wasn’t that he wanted Blaine to only be his friends, but everybody loved ‘bastian. Once Blaine met him, he wouldn’t really be Kurt’s friend anymore.

Comforting himself with the idea that getting to be Sebastian’s friend was wonderful, and he should be extremely happy for Blaine, Kurt sat in silence, sucking his thumb, until Sebastian forced him up and off of his lap.

“You have been such a good boy today. Do you think you’re a big enough boy to take a shower with me?”

Kurt looked at Sebastian, not sure where he was going with this. They had only had the one shower together, and Kurt didn’t really view that as a privilege. 

Sebastian picked Kurt up, cupping his ass with both hands. “I was thinking I could show you a new grown up game,” he offered.

Shy, burying his face in Sebastian’s shoulder, Kurt nodded his assent.

Carried into the bathroom, Kurt whined a little when he was put down, but he shivered contentedly at Sebastian’s hands running up his ribcage, pulling his shirt over his head. His hands were pushed away, and Sebastian drew his pants and underwear over his hips and down to his knees, leaving them to fall and puddle around his ankles.

Nude, Kurt watched as Sebastian quickly disrobed and turned the water on. He didn’t object to being lifted up and put under the hot spray, and he remained quiet as Sebastian washed and conditioned his hair. 

Kurt made more noise as Sebastian washed him, but that was only because he had abandoned soap and water, opting to kiss and suck his way down Kurt’s torso, leaving angry, red marks. It hurt, but it felt good too. It felt right. Kurt wanted Sebastian to mark him.

It wasn’t until Sebastian pushed at Kurt, telling him, “Hands and knees, baby. Let me finish cleaning you up.”

“No ‘bastian. I don’t like that.” Kurt wasn’t thinking of anything other than how much he did not want...that. The rough washcloth felt funny, and Sebastian spent way too much time doing it.

He blanched when Sebastian looked him in the eyes. Before he could apologize and backpedal, he found himself forcibly turned toward the back wall and shoved so that he had to use his hands to brace himself. Sebastian kicked the insides of Kurt’s ankles, positioning him so that he was slightly bent with his feet as far apart as they could manage in the tub.

“Stay there,” he growled.

Kurt was whimpering, and despite their discussion about not complaining, he couldn’t help but beg. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I forgetted ‘bastian. I’m sorrY!”

His voice went up when he felt the heavy wooden bathbrush splat down on his wet and vulnerable bottom. 

“Owwwwww!” Kurt wailed. For a minute, the feeling that was at once thudding and burning made it impossible for Kurt to think of anything else. “Pleeeeeeeeeeease,” he managed to cry at the third stroke.

Sebastian had never spanked him except over his knee, although he had been swatted. Kurt found it near impossible to remain still, and Sebastian finally threatened, “Spanking doesn’t end until you’re still and quiet.”

“I can’t help it ‘bastian. It huuuuuuurts,” Kurt said. He wasn’t arguing. He wasn’t. It really hurt. Lot and lots and lots. Way more than just the hairbrush. Plus, on top of all the old spankings, some of which had bruised him, this was too much. He said as much.

Not surprisingly, his complaints did not go over well. “I seem to remember having a decision about obedience without the attitude Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,” Sebastian emphasized the lecture with the painful brush. “You need to spend more time worrying about remembering these discussions, or sitting is going to be a memory.”

Crying hard, Kurt nodded. “Sorr. Eeeee. ‘bas. tian.” he managed to gasp.

“You’re getting five more. The only thing I better hear from you is counting and ‘thank you ‘bastian.’ If you move or say anything else, it doesn’t count.”

Kurt nodded, steeling himself. It was five. He could handle five. Not that he had much of a choice.

The first slamming blow of the bathbrush caught Kurt off guard. Delivered to the base of his bottom, it had him up on his toes. He gave a shriek of pain, but he forced himself to say, “One. Thank you ‘bastian.”

The second blow, straight across the fullest part of his backside, caused another wordless cry before Kurt got out, “Two. Thank you ‘bastian.”

Kurt managed to get through three and four with some prompting to remember to count. It was the fifth that gave him trouble.

As he waited for it, Kurt tensed. This was the last one. He could get through it. Sebastian was just trying to teach him; that’s why it hurt.

These thoughts did not help when Sebastian brought the brush down, full strength, across his upper thighs. “Plllleeeeeeease,” he wailed, without thinking. The only thing going through his brain was how much he wanted this to end.

“Doesn’t count. We’ll try again.”

Kurt was red from the top of the swell of his buttocks down to almost his knees. In places, Sebastian could see purpling bruises. Deciding to give one more that he knew Kurt wouldn’t count before he called it a day, Sebastian lined up and smacked the brush on the undercurve of Kurt’s bottom again.

“Noooooo. No no no no nononono,” Kurt moaned this time before remembering. Deciding to try, he said, “Five. Thank you ‘bastian.”

“Nice try kiddo. Let’s see if you can get this one.” 

Sebastian pulled the last blow. It still hurt badly. It would have hurt even if Kurt wasn’t bruised up and sore already, especially on a wet backside. But he didn’t make it as hard as the last two. 

Kurt sobbed in relief when he felt the brush slap down. “Five! Thank you ‘bastian!”

Carefully hanging up the brush, Sebastian pulled Kurt over to him, hugging the shorter boy. “You have to learn how to be a good boy. It makes me so sad to have to do this, Kurt. Will you try harder, for me? I hate having to spank you.”

Kurt was too distraught to see the very physical evidence that Sebastian did not hate punishing him so much. He would have ignored it anyway. After a few minutes, Sebastian made Kurt stand up straight so he could look him in the eyes.

“I think I told you to do something before we had that little problem.”

Still crying, Kurt nodded and positioned himself, hands and knees, in front of Sebastian. Back to the spray, he waited.

“Head down, pumpkin,” Sebastian murmured, watching the younger boy lay his head on his crossed forearms. Dark red, Kurt’s ass was lifted toward the spray. After the initial flinch, he forced himself to hold still as the water, which normally felt so good, pounded hard on his punished skin. 

He felt Sebastian kneeling behind him. With the initial touch of the rough washcloth on his battered skin, Kurt flinched again, but then he held still. Sebastian was surprising gentle with this part, not that Kurt could tell. 

Taking the soapy washcloth, he rubbed it across both cheeks, down his thighs, and between his legs. He watched in amusement as Kurt tensed and relaxed, tensed and relaxed, as he moved the washcloth. He could tell that Kurt was trying to do what he was told.

“Such good behavior,” he crooned. Considering the boy in front of him, Sebastian thought about scrubbing harder. He could just tell Kurt that he was sore because of the spanking, and that meant that things like taking baths would hurt. 

Nixing that idea, Sebastian resoaped the washcloth and then pushed Kurt’s knees further apart. With the position he was in already, his cheeks parted more, exposing his hole. 

Kurt didn’t move, but every muscle in his body was rigid as he felt Sebastian rubbing the washcloth between his cheeks. He took forever, and Kurt sighed in relief when the washcloth was removed, and Sebastian simply spread his cheeks to the pounding, stinging, heat of the shower.

When he felt Sebastian’s fingers, he bit his lips, but remained still. Sebastian had done this before. Kurt didn’t particularly like it, but he was just washing Kurt. Even if he was overly thorough, a thought that Kurt figured he would be better off keeping to himself.

It wasn’t until he felt Sebastian’s fingers pressing inward that Kurt started forward and then sat up abruptly. 

“Kurt!” Sebastian sounded shocked and hurt that he was misbehaving again, and Kurt slowly forced himself back into position. It was Sebastian. His ‘bastian would never hurt him. He was doing this because he loved Kurt.

“Sorry,” he said in a small voice. “I was s’prised.”

Sebastian rubbed the back of one of Kurt’s calves. “Thank you for apologizing. I need to make sure you’re all clean. It’s important to do this baby. Hasn’t anyone ever taught you that?”

Kurt shook his head and mumbled, “No ‘bastian.”

“You poor baby,” Sebastian said, his voice rich with sympathy. “Poor little baby who was left to take care of himself, it’s no wonder you don’t know how to behave. I’m here now, and I’m going to take such good care of you. If you let me. Will you let me?”

“Yes,” Kurt said quietly. It felt weird, and kind of like he was not being taken care of. Kurt’s parents loved him; if he needed to do this, then Burt would have told him. He thought. Maybe it was only for boys who were gay? Then Burt wouldn’t have necessarily known. Kurt decided that had to be the case. ‘Bastian loved him; he was helping. “Thank you ‘bastian,” he added. “I love you.”

“Good boy,” Sebastian said, continuing to rub his calf. “I need to get you nice and clean now; are you ready to behave yourself?”

Kurt nodded, then whispered, “Uh huh ‘bastian. I be good.”

It was hard to hear Kurt over the water, but Sebastian had known what the answer would be. Reslicking his fingers with soap, Sebastian began stroking around Kurt’s hole, finally pressing inward. Just one finger, but Kurt made a little grunt of discomfort.

It wasn’t painful exactly; it didn’t feel good though. It felt weird. Kurt forced himself to remain still as Sebastian slowly slide his finger in and out. After a few minutes of this, he added a second finger. 

At first, Kurt tensed, but Sebastian simply kept his fingers there, using his free hand to rub Kurt’s calf again. “Doing such a good job for me baby,” he praised. “We’ll get you all clean and nice.”

Forcing himself to relax, Kurt felt the fingers moving, in and out. Sebastian never completely withdrew them, and this seemed to be taking forever. He was quiet. He could be patient. He wanted to be a good boy for Sebastian.

It wasn’t until the third finger that Kurt made a noise. Letting out a low moan of discomfort, he clenched his fingers.

“Such a good boy,” Sebastian murmured. “My good boy. We’re going to have fun after this.”

Kurt nodded, letting out a little exhalation. It stretched and burned, and he was also feeling itchy. 

Sebastian had stopped moving his fingers. He went back to massaging Kurt’s calf as he commiserated. “I know, it’s really hard the first time. Once you get more used to it, it’s easier.”

“Hurts,” Kurt whimpered. 

“I know. We’re almost done,” Sebastian promised. When Kurt didn’t say anything else, Sebastian pushed forward again. After a minute, he withdrew his fingers completely.

“Done?” Kurt said, voice hopeful. He was itchy and sore now.

Sebastian was washing his hands quickly, “Not quite. I need you to be my good boy for just a little longer.”

“I don’t like it,” Kurt said quietly. He remained in position, but he tensed up, worried that Sebastian would consider the simple statement of fact to be complaining.

“You are being such a good boy for me though. I am so proud of you. I know it feels funny right now, but we have to. You ready to finish up?”

“‘k ‘bastian,” Kurt was resigned. They were almost done, and he’d been a good boy for Sebastian. Which was good because there was no way that he could handle more spankings right now.

Hands clean, Sebastian pushed two of his fingers into Kurt. It was harder now without the slip of the soap, and Kurt yelped.

“I know. This part is a little ouch-y.” Sebastian said, fascinated by the way Kurt’s body resisted him before practically sucking him in. He kept it at two fingers this time, but he had to keep removing them to rinse. Once he was relatively certain that he had washed away the soap, Sebastian sat back on his heels.

“All done,” he told Kurt. “We are finished with your shower.” Leaning forward, he parted Kurt’s cheeks one last time, placing a restraining hand on Kurt’s lower back.

“‘bastian,” Kurt complained, wiggling a little in embarrassment, “You said all done.”

“I did,” Sebastian smiled, “Just double checking.” Running the pad of his middle finger across the slightly swollen opening, he laughed a little to see Kurt jumping. Then, patting Kurt’s calf, he stood up.

Kurt remained where he was. After a moment of Sebastian watching in silent amusement, he finally asked, “Do you want me to keep washing you baby? I can, but I think you’re pretty clean now.”

“No,” Kurt said hurriedly. He didn’t like that. “Can I get up now?”

“You can. Thank you for asking,” Sebastian helped haul Kurt to his feet. Pulling him under the spray, he spent several minutes kissing the shorter boy before turning off the water. “Time for jammies.”

Climbing out, he quickly dried himself off before turning to the pouting boy. He ran the towel over Kurt, being slightly gentler than usual. Tapping Kurt’s lower lip with his fingers, he said, “And what’s with that face?”

Kurt sucked in his lip, not wanting to be accused of being cranky and complaining. “Sorry ‘bastian. I just like the kissing.”

“You do?”

Kurt nodded bashfully, looking at the ground.

“You were a pretty good boy during your shower. I know I had to spank you, but you I think you tried pretty hard.”

“I did ‘bastian,” Kurt said, looking at the older boy’s face. “I tried. Sorry I was naughty; I forgetted.”

“Sometimes little boys forget. You were really good during the last bit, and I know that it was hard. I was going to give you a reward.”

Kurt’s face lit up, “More kissing? Can we do more kissing ‘bastian? On the bed? ‘stead of just cuddles and a story?”

“I suppose,” Sebastian acted as though he were making a huge concession, not wanting Kurt to realize how happy he was. Things were going exactly the way he wanted.

Kurt slept easily that night, happy in Sebastian’s arms. However upset he’d been about being spanked or washed, the kissing and cuddles had made him feel better. When Sebastian woke him up the next morning, he was in a good mood.

‘bastian let him cuddle after they got dressed. They ate breakfast, and then Sebastian walked him to class.

Leaving him at the door with a lingering kiss, Sebastian reminded Kurt, “You bring Blaine to lunch today. ‘bastian needs to meet this boy that you’re hanging out with.”

“‘k ‘bastian,” Kurt agreed happily, going up on his toes to kiss Sebastian and give him a hug. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” Stepping away from Kurt, Sebastian tapped the tip of his nose with a finger. “Be good so we can have a nice night.”

Kurt nodded obediently before going into class. He almost forgot to drag Blaine to lunch with him, but he remembered at the last minute.

“So your roommate wants to meet me?” Blaine asked, smirking at Kurt.

“Yeah. ‘bastian’s great.” Kurt was nervous, but he forced himself to smile at Blaine.

He got a weird look in return. “You’re acting like this is important.”

“He’s just important. To me. Plus, Warblers. He’s got a lot of pull,” Kurt avoided eye contact, not wanting to say anything.

They walked the rest of the way silently, and lunch was definitely awkward. Sebastian pulled Kurt down onto his lap and spent most of the meal feeding him bites of sandwich. Kurt was embarrassed, but he didn’t want to do anything to upset ‘bastian.

After lunch, Blaine and Kurt walked back to classes.

“He’s a little...possessive,” Blaine said.

Kurt sighed, “He takes care of me. He can be bossy, but he really loves me.”

Blaine thought it sounded like Kurt was trying to convince himself, but he didn’t want to say that. It was none of his business anyway.

In their room that night, Kurt snuggled against Sebastian while he drank his bottle. Blinking up at ‘bastian, he smiled. “You like Blaine?”

“I’m not sure that he’s going to be a good influence.” 

Kurt stiffened, sitting up, “‘bastian, I’ll be good. Blaine is fun. He was just nervous.”

“I don’t know baby. He seems like a disrespectful little boy.”

Sebastian hadn’t liked the way that Blaine had acted, laughing and casually touching Kurt. Plus, he didn’t feel like Blaine was nearly respectful enough. Sebastian was used to people treating him as the lead soloist for the Warblers deserved to be treated. 

Nonetheless, he didn’t want to tell Kurt he couldn’t hang out with Blaine. He was worried that Kurt would get upset. Plus, Blaine was cute, in an overly eager, puppy dog sort of way. Even if things went badly, Sebastian could just convince Kurt that not being friends with Blaine was his idea. A couple of well placed punishments because of problems that Blaine had caused, and Kurt would do whatever Sebastian wanted. And he wouldn’t even know it.

Their week went by pretty quickly, with only little problems. Wednesday night, Kurt wanted to stay up kissing rather than going to sleep, and ‘bastian finally spanked him and made him sleep by himself. After close to an hour of Kurt tossing and whimpering, he caved, and the baby happily curled up next to him, babbling promises of ‘never ever ever ever ever dis’beying you ‘gain my ‘bastian.’

He had to spend some time in the corner on Thursday when he told Sebastian that he didn’t want to study for French class. He wasn’t whining, and he didn’t say he wouldn’t, so it was just a little time out.

Friday was when they had their next big problem, and it did not surprise Sebastian that it was linked to Blaine.

Kurt was supposed to come straight to their room after classes. The only exception was ‘bastian approved activities like Warblers or school projects. Even with those, ‘bastian had to know beforehand. 

On Friday, they had a big test in their last class, and Blaine had insisted that Kurt get coffee with him. Excited at the idea of having a friend who just wanted to hang out with him (although why anybody wouldn’t want to spend time with ‘bastian, Kurt didn’t know), he agreed. Shooting off a quick text to Sebastian, telling him what was going on, Kurt went to get a mocha with Blaine.

He had a great time, and when he came back to the dorm several hours later, he was high on a combination of laughter and caffeine. He smiled when he saw Sebastian.

“Hi ‘bastian!” He was shocked when Sebastian gave him a look.

“Don’t you ‘hi ‘bastian’ me. You’re supposed to come back here after classes.” Arms crossed, Sebastian glared at Kurt.

“I texted you,” Kurt said defensively.

Sebastian walked to Kurt and grasped him by one arm. Swatting him several times, he lectured, “And were you under the impression that little boys told grown ups what their plans were? Don’t you look at me like that.”

He began roughly undressing Kurt, lecturing the entire time.

“I wanted to have a nice time this weekend, not have to remind you of your place. You are supposed to be behaving yourself. I thought you said that spending time with Blaine wasn’t going to make you misbehave? Do you think this showed me that? Hmmm? Do you?” 

Giving Kurt a shake, he slapped his bottom one more time, and then pointed to the corner. “I think someone needs a time out.”

“But ‘bastian,” Kurt said, hands covering his bottom, “I telled you! I did! Wasn’t naughty!”

Sebastian turned to Kurt, staring him down. “Do you think that arguing with me is going to make this any easier? Go.”

Eyes wide, Kurt ran to the corner and stood there, lip wobbling. He could hear ‘bastian wandering around the room, and he was nervous.

When Sebastian called Kurt to the bed, he moved slowly. He didn’t want a spanking. His bottom was green and yellow with healing bruises, and he could finally sit without wincing. All too soon, he stood in front of Sebastian.

“I’m really sorry ‘bastian. I didn’t know it was naughty! I didn’t! I wasn’t bad on purpose!”

“You disobeyed me. Don’t make it worse by arguing.”

Kurt stopped, eyes full of tears, then he nodded. “‘k ‘bastian. I’m sorry.” He didn’t wait to be told, rather laying across Sebastian’s lap.

Gently stroking Kurt’s bottom, he said, “I’m going to spank you with my hand and the brush. What you did was very bad Kurt. What if something had happened? You need to get my permission. How can I keep you safe if you don’t let me?”

Kurt nodded. “Sorry.”

“You’re going to be,” Sebastian said resolutely. He proceeded to spank Kurt thoroughly. When the other boy was sobbing hysterically, Sebastian put him on his feet. Kurt tried to hug him, but Sebastian shook his head. “Cuddling is for good little boys who appreciate my hard work. I cannot believe how disrespectful and disobedient you are. I want you to go to time out to think about how much you hurt me today.”

Turning Kurt toward the corner, Sebastian landed one more hard swat. “Go on.”

Crying hard, Kurt went to the corner. Sebastian made him stand there for a long time; it always felt like a long time, but Kurt’s hands were falling asleep from being on top of his head by the time Sebastian called for him.

Stumbling back to ‘bastian, Kurt tried to crawl onto the older boy’s lap. Sebastian stopped him.

“What do you say?” he asked, his voice severe.

Kurt lifted his hands to cover his face, “Sorry. Really really sorry ‘bastian.”

“What else?”

“I be good! I be a very good boy for you forever and ever. Promise.” Kurt spread his fingers slightly, peering through the cracks. “I didn’t mean to make you worried. Was bad.”

“It was very very bad,” Sebastian said, holding Kurt’s chin. “What should I do with such a naughty little baby to help him remember the rules?”

Kurt’s eyes widened. He thought his punishment was over. He swallowed hard, then said, “I want to be your good boy ‘gain my ‘bastian.”

“You know I only do these things because I love you, right Kurt? I want you to be my good boy; I need you to show me that you can.” Sebastian sounded so sad when he said that, and Kurt nodded fervently.

“I know my ‘bastian. I’m lucky you want me to be good.”

“Before, you didn’t have anybody. Nobody cared enough about you to teach you,” Sebastian said, shaking his head sadly.

“Is okay though my ‘bastian,” Kurt cupped Sebastian’s face between his hands. “Is okay now! Because you love me, and you’re teaching me. And I promise I’ll try harder now.”

“You always do pumpkin. How am I supposed to trust you to behave when I’m not there?”

Kurt chewed on his lip as he thought about that problem. Then, he brightened, “I don’t know ‘bastian, but that’s okay. Is Friday. You’re smart; you’ll know how to help me by Monday. I know it.”

Sebastian stood abruptly, taking Kurt’s hand. “I know one little boy who is going to be staying right where I can see him this weekend.”

Leading Kurt to the bathroom, Sebastian turned on the shower and stripped. Stepping under the spray, he held Kurt’s hands, “You too. It’s time for a bath.”

Stepping into the shower, Kurt moved as he was directed. Even when Sebastian made him get on his hands and knees so that he could make sure he was really clean, Kurt behaved. Sebastian washed him as thoroughly as ever. It didn’t hurt as much as it had at first, a week of it had loosened Kurt so that it didn’t burn like before. 

Finally done with the shower, Sebastian led Kurt back out to the bedroom. “You were a very good boy during your shower,” he praised.

Kurt smiled, “Thank you ‘bastian.”

“Do you want to learn a new grown up game?” Sebastian asked, his voice casual.

That got a nod, “Uh huh. More kissing?” 

Sebastian smiled, “You like the kissing games?”

Kurt nodded again. He really liked those games. 

He was confused when Sebastian had him get onto all fours on the bed. “‘bastian?” he said, his voice wavering a little. He wasn’t sure how they could kiss if he was like this. 

Sebastian stroked one hand up the side of Kurt’s leg. “Shhh. Be my good boy.”

Kneeling behind Kurt, he stroked the still scorched skin for a moment, before pulling Kurt’s cheeks apart. Kurt squirmed.

“‘bastian,” he repeated. This was embarrassing. He didn’t want ‘bastian looking at him there. Even if he was nice and clean.

Sebastian sat back on his heels, dropping his hands down to his thighs with a slap. “I guess you don’t want to be my good boy,” he said shortly.

“NO! I do! Is just...is okay ‘bastian. I be good.”

Sebastian leaned forward, and Kurt winced as he felt hot breath on him. Then, Sebastian gently kissed one of his cheeks. Licking and kissing, Sebastian moved toward Kurt’s hole, stopping at the last moment. 

He squeezed Kurt’s cheeks, causing the smaller boy to give a little yelp of pain, before he spread him even wider, licking a wide swath. Bringing his tongue upward, Sebastian began gently kissing Kurt’s hole.

Kurt still felt like this was dirty, but his concerns about that were quickly dissolving as Sebastian forced his tongue into a hard point and began fucking Kurt with it. One of Sebastian’s hands slipped to Kurt’s cock, gently stroking him. It didn’t take much for Kurt to cum, almost silently. Sebastian kept his tongue inside Kurt, marvelling at the tight, pulsing heat, and thinking of the ways that he intended to enjoy it.

As Kurt came down, Sebastian laid one final kiss to Kurt’s now hypersensitive entrance before he sat back. Pulling Kurt up, he twisted him so that they could kiss.

Although Kurt initially resisted, disgusted by the idea of what Sebastian had been doing, the older boy was not to be denied. Pushing at Kurt until he was laying on the bed, Sebastian pinned him, kissing him deeply. Despite his resistance, Kurt soon melted into it, enjoying the familiar sensation too much to continue objecting. He didn’t even complain when Sebastian brought one cum covered finger to his mouth, sliding it between Kurt’s parted lips.

“Suck,” he ordered. 

It tasted weird, but Kurt did as he was told, looking at Sebastian with wide eyes, pupils dilated. Sebastian smiled, leaning over to kiss Kurt again.

“You liked that?”

Kurt didn’t quite know what to say to that. It had felt weird, but good. Wrong but good. After a moment, he settled for nodding shyly.

“My good boy,” Sebastian stretched out against Kurt. “We’ll do that again.” He grabbed a nearby baby wipe to clean them off, and then he relaxed. Stroking Kurt’s belly, he smiled at him. “My good boy,” he repeated.

Kurt dozed off shortly thereafter, and he slept through until the morning. Their weekend was more of the same, Sebastian cleaning him every night, then playing their new game. It was Sunday afternoon that Sebastian decided to introduce something new.

Settling Kurt onto his blanket playpen, Sebastian sat across from him with something weird. Holding it up for Kurt to see it clearly, Sebastian handed it over.

“That’s your new paci,” he said calmly.

Kurt looked at him, confused. “I suck my thumb ‘bastian?” he asked. Was that going to be banned?

“It doesn’t go in your mouth.”

Kurt’s eyes widened, and he said, “‘bastian, I don’t want-”

Sebastian cut him off, “Do you want to play with Blaine?”

“Blaine is my friend ‘bastian. I’m not going to play with him like I play with you,” Kurt explained.

“Not like that. Do you want to be allowed to go and get coffee with him and see him without me?”

Kurt nodded.

“Then I need to know that you’re remembering our rules. I can’t be with you all the time. From now on, when you have to pretend to be a big boy, I’m going to let you use the paci so you remember to obey me.”

Kurt didn’t like that plan, but he had learned better than to argue with Sebastian. 

“Now,” Sebastian continued, “I have a meeting with Wes and David. I thought you might want to go and see Blaine. Maybe get dinner with him tonight?”

Kurt nodded, smiling. He wanted to see Blaine. That would be fun.

“Pants and underwear off. I want you on your hands and knees.” 

This was going exactly the way that Sebastian had planned. He knew that Kurt wanted to see Blaine again, and the plug would be a constant reminder. Plus, although Sebastian didn’t have a problem causing Kurt discomfort, he didn’t want to injure him. Which meant more stretching.

Kurt had been feeling Sebastian’s fingers for over a week now, but lube was better than soap. There wasn’t any itch, just a stretching sensation as Sebastian worked one, then two fingers inside him. The third finger brought a little moan from Kurt, especially as Sebastian crooked the fingers just so, brushing against a spot inside of Kurt that had him jerk in surprised pleasure.

“You like that?” Sebastian asked, moving his fingers again. 

Kurt nodded, head dropped down, practically panting. “Uh huh. Feels good ‘bastian.”

Sebastian pumped his fingers in and out; it was more uncomfortable than fun, but Kurt held still. When Sebastian withdrew completely, Kurt clenched a bit. 

“Settle down baby,” Sebastian said, patting Kurt’s bottom. “Greedy boys don’t get to play fun grown up games.”

Kurt whined a bit, but forced himself to relax and remain in position. Sebastian quickly slicked up the plug with lube. Placing the rounded tip against Kurt, he applied slow but steady pressure, watching as Kurt’s body tensed, and then sucked the plug inward.

He gasped a bit. It was tight; the plug was more than ‘bastian’s fingers, but the tip of it rested right against his prostate. Kurt gave a little shiver of pressure, pushing back against Sebastian

“Nope. We’re not playing right now. I’m getting your paci in so that I can go and do grown up stuff. We need to do something else too.”

Sebastian stood up, and then hauled Kurt to his feet. Leading him to the bed, Sebastian sat down and drew Kurt across his lap.

“‘bastian?” Kurt didn’t want to object, but he didn’t like this position. “I didn’t do anything bad. I been good.”

“You’ve been a very good boy,” Sebastian said, stroking Kurt’s still bare bottom. “That’s why I’m going to spank you. Just a little spanking. I want you to remember to behave while you’re with Blaine, and I’m thinking a sore bottom is going to help with that.”

Kurt didn’t like that plan, but he knew that didn’t matter. Sebastian would spank him anyway. It was better to just be a good boy.

Sebastian wasn’t harsh. Using his hand, he laid down smack after crisp smack, until Kurt was crying softly.

Helping to stand again, Sebastian wiped tears off of Kurt’s cheeks. “You’re going to be my good boy while you’re with Blaine?”

Kurt nodded, shifting slightly. He had been able to feel the paci with every movement. Ever slap of Sebastian’s hand had made him tense slightly, making him even more aware of it. 

“Yes my ‘bastian. I’m your good boy. Thank you for helping me ‘member better.” Kurt figured that thanking Sebastian may not be necessary, but he should. Sebastian was trying so hard to make him behave.

Sebastian smiled, “Such nice manners,” he crooned. “Let’s get you dressed, and you can go and have your playdate.”

While he helped Kurt dress, Sebastian quizzed him. “What are you going to do if Blaine wants you to leave campus?”

“Tell him no thank you.”

“What if he says he really wants to?”

“Tell him no.”

“And why are you telling him no?”

“Because is bad for little boys to go someplace without permission.”

“And what if he wants to play the grown up games with you?”

Kurt’s brow furrowed, and he said, “He wouldn’t ‘bastian. We’re just friends.”

That wasn’t the right answer, and Sebastian reached into Kurt’s jeans to give the plug a little tap. “You answer the question that I ask you please. When I want your opinion, I’ll let you know.”

Kurt squeaked and jumped then nodded. “Sorry my ‘bastian. I don’t play those games with anybody ‘cept you.”

“That’s my good boy.” 

Sebastian finished dressing Kurt, then took his hand. “I’m going to go and talk to Wes and David in their room. I want you to come there if you need me, understood?”

Kurt nodded, then followed Sebastian to Blaine’s room. When they got there, the other boy was playing video games.

“Hey Kurt!” he said, smiling broadly.

Kurt smiled shyly, then looked at Sebastian. “Where am I going?” Sebastian asked, watching Blaine out of the corner of his eye.

“Wes and David’s.” Kurt answered obediently.

“Good boy. Behave baby.” Sebastian pulled Kurt forward, kissing him forcefully before letting him go. “Have fun.” Waving, he left. He didn’t miss Blaine’s wide eyed stare, or the way that Kurt took a step after him.

Kurt had an okay time with Blaine. Between the plug and the spanking, Kurt definitely couldn’t forget Sebastian. And no matter how fun Blaine was, Kurt wanted Sebastian. He needed him. 

So, after about an hour, Kurt told Blaine that he needed to go. Walking to Wes and David’s room, Kurt could feel his pulse quickening. He wanted his ‘bastian. 

“Baby? What’re you doing here?” ‘bastian asked, taking in Kurt’s pale face.

Kurt knew that he should be embarrassed, that he should be mortified, by the very idea of what he did, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Walking directly to his ‘bastian, he buried his face against the taller boy’s chest.

“Needed you,” he mumbled.

If Kurt’s face hadn’t been pressed to Sebastian, he would have seen the expression that crossed the older boy’s face. It was a split second, before he schooled his features so that Wes and David wouldn’t see it.

Allowing his hand to trail Kurt’s back, he gently cupped the stinging bottom, squeezing lightly. He didn’t mind if Wes and David saw that. He had plans for Kurt. Plans for the coming days and weeks. And although he hadn’t really considered it, he knew he would eventually formulate plans for the coming years.

All that mattered now was that Kurt needed him. Taking care to caress Kurt in a way that left no imagination as to who he belonged to, Sebastian raised his gaze to the two other boys and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was curled up in bed, watching Sebastian moving around their dorm room. He’d been sent to bed early, without his ‘bastian. Just because ‘bastian thought that he was being cranky and bad.

Kurt wasn’t cranky, and he hadn’t meant to be bad; he just wanted to spend time with his ‘bastian. And he never got to, not anymore. ‘bastian was busy because he had to take the stupid ACTs. And that meant no time to play with Kurt. No playing with blocks, and no playing the grown up games. Telling ‘bastian that it wasn’t fair had just slipped out.

Sniffling, Kurt rubbed at his sore butt. “‘bastian?” he said quietly.

“Supposed to be sleeping baby,” Sebastian didn’t turn to look at him.

“I sorry I telled you no fair.”

Sebastian nodded, coming to sit next to Kurt on the bed. “Why are you sorry?” 

“Was naughty,” Kurt sighed.

“Why was it naughty?”

“It’s not my job to decide what’s fair. That’s for grown ups.”

Sebastian nodded, roughly carding his fingers through Kurt’s hair. “That’s right. Not for naughty little boys.”

“You still love me?”

“I love you. Now go to sleep.”

“I not-” Kurt started to protest. He wasn’t tired yet. Then he felt Sebastian pull his hair.

“You’re not what?”

“I not gonna talk no more. I be your good boy my ‘bastian.”

“That’s what I thought. Good night,” leaning, Sebastian kissed Kurt’s cheek, leaving him to lie quietly, eyes shut, trying to fall asleep at 8:30. 

He was unsuccessful, and when Sebastian slipped into bed beside him nearly two hours later, Kurt was still awake. He stayed quiet and still the entire time though, so ‘bastian knew he’d tried hard. Even when ‘bastian got into bed beside him, Kurt didn’t talk. He just turned to face him, snuggling against ‘bastian’s chest before he was finally able to fall asleep.

Sebastian didn’t have time for Kurt the next day, or the day after that. And Kurt missed having special time with Sebastian. Not just because he loved his ‘bastian, although that was part of it. There was also the part where Kurt liked playing games with Sebastian, and he really really really wanted to do that.

After over a week of Sebastian not having time, Kurt was frustrated. Not with his ‘bastian, who was only trying to do well on his ACTs. He just needed a release. So, when he got back to their room one day, and it was empty, Kurt decided that he would play the games by himself.

Strictly speaking, Kurt suspected that Sebastian wouldn’t like this. He’d been told repeatedly that these were special games to play with Sebastian. However, Kurt was desperate. Plus, he rationalized to himself, Sebastian had mostly told him he couldn’t play with anyone else. He’d never explicitly said that Kurt couldn’t play them by himself.

So, stretching himself on the bed, Kurt wrapped his fingers around his dick. The hot, wet heat of his lubricated hand felt amazing, and it didn’t take much before Kurt was coming. After nine days, he had really needed that, and it took him a minute to recover.

That was when Sebastian walked in. And caught sight of Kurt. With his pants still down and evidence of what he was doing pretty well laid out.

“KURT!” Sebastian said, stalking to the bed and pulling Kurt’s hand away. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I was...” Kurt stopped, not sure of what to say.

“You were,” Sebastian prompted, his tone not very promising.

Kurt tried to pull away. This was not good. “Sorry ‘bastian?” he offered. Sorry didn’t help; he’d still get punished. But maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he apologized.

“You’re going to be.”

Kurt found himself pulled to his feet. Sebastian roughly jerked his trousers off, and Kurt stumbled.

“Ow,” he whimpered, Sebastian’s grip painfully firm on his arm, keeping him from falling to his knees.

“I don’t even want to hear it. I can’t believe you.” Sebastian kept undressing him, practically ripping the clothing from Kurt’s body. “Filthy, disrespectful, dirty little boy,” he finished, shoving Kurt toward the corner. “And you stay there until I’m done getting everything ready for your punishment.”

Trembling, Kurt stood in the corner. He forced himself to stand up straight, hands on his head. ‘bastian liked it better when he stood like that. He said it made Kurt prettier. ‘bastian had explained that it was important for Kurt to remember that he should always try to make him happy. It was especially important when Kurt was in trouble. ‘bastian hadn’t told him that part, but Kurt knew.

He could hear Sebastian moving around the room, but he tried to block it out. He didn’t need to worry about how Sebastian would discipline him. He knew it would be unpleasant; it always was. That didn’t matter though. Kurt had been bad, and he should just be grateful that Sebastian was willing to put up with him. He needed to think about what he had done. 

Focusing hard on that, he started when he felt Sebastian’s hand resting on his hip. Lips next to Kurt’s ear, Sebastian said, “I’ve got everything set up on the bed. I want you face down, hips over the pillows. Now.” 

Kurt hurried to do what he was told, stomach twisting. It was all well and good to know that he deserved it, but knowing it was about to happen...’bastian’s tendency toward innovation meant that the punishment was invariably worse than Kurt could imagine.

Hips arched over the pillow, Kurt stretched his arms over his head to grip the headboard. Spreading his legs slightly, he kept his toes pointed the way ‘bastian liked. 

“That’s my pretty boy,” Sebastian said, stroking his hand back along Kurt’s flank. “It’s too bad that you can’t remember the rules.” Allowing his fingers to meander toward the cleft of Kurt’s buttocks, they dipped in between.

“I can ‘member ‘bastian,” Kurt said, his voice slightly squeaky.

“You can? Let’s try a quiz then. What were you doing when I came in earlier?” As he asked, Sebastian slid his fingers between Kurt’s parted legs, cupping him gently.

“Touching myself.”

Sebastian pinched lightly, smirking as he watched Kurt jump. “And are you supposed to do that?”

Kurt bit his lip. Technically, Sebastian had never said that Kurt couldn’t masturbate. “No?” he asked. He couldn’t help himself, “But ‘bastian? You never telled me no.”

The pinch was slightly harder this time, making Kurt yelp a bit.

“And should I have to tell you no?”

“No?” Kurt ventured.

Sebastian slapped Kurt’s ass hard, “No! I shouldn’t! You should know better! You know that the grown up games are only for good boys and only with me.” Smacking down again, he said, “If I can’t trust you to behave yourself when I’m not here, I’m going to make it so you can’t misbehave.”

Settling himself onto the bed behind Kurt, he held something up. “Look at what I have Kurt,” he instructed.

Letting go of the headboard, Kurt turned a bit, eyes widening at the size of the paci in ‘bastian’s hand. “Is big,” he breathed. 

“We’ve tried smaller baby; I try to be nice, and you end up misbehaving. Put your arms back up.”

Waiting for Kurt to comply, Sebastian quickly lubricated the butt plug and his fingers, then, he penetrated Kurt in one swift, smooth motion. Just one finger, but Kurt still grunted. ‘bastian was normally gentler.

Today wasn’t about making Kurt enjoy what they were doing though, and Sebastian made the prep work as quick as possible. Kurt forced himself to relax, although he couldn’t help but make a high pitched whine when ‘bastian removed his fingers, and he felt the plug at his entrance.

It was big. It was a lot bigger than anything they’d used. His usual pacis were small. He felt them, but they were just a reminder to behave. Sebastian intended this to be a much more explicit punishment.

He whined as he felt Sebastian applying pressure, squealing a bit as the plug widened. 

“Hurts ‘bastian,” he whimpered, feeling his body tensing to keep the plug out. “Is too big!”

Sebastian had been fully focused on Kurt, watching as he fought and fought before finally allowing the toy inside; he loved to push slowly, knowing Kurt felt every agonizing centimeter. However, when Kurt complained, he shoved the plug in the rest of the way, eliciting a squeal., Then, he looked up, slapping his ass hard.

“Is it up to you to decide what punishment is? Hmm?”

“No ‘bastian, but is too big!” Kurt tried to explain. It hurt, a dull aching, pain, and he didn’t like it. “Too much! It hurts lots!”

That got him another slap, “Not your decision,” Sebastian told him. “If you’re going to misbehave, these are the consequences.”

Kurt whimpered again at the swat, but he didn’t complain this time. ‘bastian was right. Kurt knew that. He needed someone else to take care of him, and it was very bad to tell Sebastian that he didn’t like a punishment. He wasn’t supposed to. ‘bastian had explained that to him; if he liked a punishment, then it wouldn’t work, and his ‘bastian just wanted him to learn and be a better boy.

“Sit up,” Sebastian ordered him, voice still firm. He had to fight back his smile when Kurt sat, wincing and shifting on the plug. He had figured it would be uncomfortable. Unfortunately for Kurt, things were about to get more intense.

“Did you even bother to get your homework done before doing that Kurt?”

Kurt looked down, shaking his head slowly. “I didn’t get no homework, but I didn’t study for French.”

A lengthy session with soap had taught Kurt that it was better to be 100% honest with ‘bastian, offering any details available. It wasn’t Kurt’s responsibility to decide what was relevant; ‘bastian was much better at that anyway.

“And what’s the rule?”

“Homework first,” Kurt’s eyes welled up with tears. He didn’t want a spanking. ‘specially not with the big pacifier in; it felt funny and bad, and spankings always hurt worse with the little paci.

Even as he wanted to beg, he knew that he had to try to be good. “Sorry I was bad,” he paused, having to take a deep breath before he could continue. “Please, will you sp-spank me ‘bastian? I wanna do better.”

Sebastian hid his smile. This was the first time that Kurt had asked to be punished, and that seemed like a good sign.

“You know what to do,” he said, making himself sound sorrowful.

Sniffling, Kurt stood up, making a little whine of pain as the motion caused the plug to shift again. Laying himself across ‘bastian’s lap, he waited.

When Sebastian laid the first swat across his ass, Kurt arched up and let out a whimper. He hated getting spanked when he had a paci in. Kurt couldn’t stop himself from clenching from the pain, which made him even more aware of how open and stretched he was.

“Does that hurt?” Sebastian asked, trying to hide the arousal he was feeling. 

Kurt sniffled before whispering, “Yes ‘bastian.”

“Good,” Sebastian said, striking Kurt again. Falling into a rhythm, he continued,“I hope you understand that it hurts me too. It hurts me every time I have to punish you. It hurts me that you don’t behave yourself for me. I hate doing this Kurt. I really wish that we could have fun together, but instead, I’m stuck spanking your naughty little bottom again.”

“Sorry ‘bastian,” Kurt choked out. He was mostly crying from the guilt, although he was in a fair amount of discomfort by now. “I so sorry,” he hung his head.

Sebastian was enjoying spanking Kurt, but he’d missed their special games too. Resting his hand on Kurt’s sore cheeks, ‘bastian began gently tapping at the plug.

Kurt whimpered, but he didn’t beg for ‘bastian to stop. He’d been bad, and he deserved big punishments. He did apologize again, “I sorry ‘bastian. I be good from now on. Promise!”

Twisting the plug, voice rich with sympathy, Sebastian said, “I know baby. I want you to go and study your French homework now,” he helped Kurt to his feet.

“I wear my pants?”

‘bastian gave him a look, “I think that you’ll do your work better if you’re being reminded of what happens to naughty little boys. Go on.”

Kurt hurried to his desk chair, looking at it for a moment, then staring beseechingly at his ‘bastian. “‘bastian? I gotta sit at the desk?”

“Are you really arguing with me again?” Sebastian asked, incredulous.

Kurt shook his head rapidly, “Just checking my ‘bastian. I sit at my desk and study like a good boy.” He slowly sat at the desk chair, letting out an involuntary whimper as it made the plug shift inside him. Then, opening his book, he tried to ignore the pressure of the plug against his prostate.

“Good boy,” Sebastian praised. He sat at his own desk, doing his homework. After about ten minutes, he pulled a remote control out of his desk drawer, and slowly played with the dial. A low buzzing noise coincided with Kurt jumping straight up, eyes wide.

“‘baaaasssstian,” he said, voice wavering. “Feels funny.”

“I thought you wanted to play the big boy games?” ‘bastian asked, not looking up from his book.

“Wif’ you though ‘ba-asssstian,” Kurt hissed. He was going to orgasm, and ‘bastian was going to be mad. “Is too much.”

“Is that your job to decide what’s too much?” ‘bastian asked sharply, looking up at him as he twisted the dial higher.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably. He was unbearably close. “No ‘bastian. Sorry sorry sorry,” he whimpered, bouncing a little and trying very hard to not think about the intense sensations that he was feeling.

“Do you need to cum Kurt?” ‘bastian asked, his voice sweet and silky.

Kurt nodded, eyes clenched tight.

The vibrator abruptly turned off, and Kurt gasped, rocking his hips a bit. He whimpered when he felt Sebastian’s hands on him. He’d been so involved in what was happening to him that he hadn’t even realized that his ‘bastian had gotten up.

Familiar hands were touching him, but instead of the usual warmth, it was icy cold and dripping. 

“Aaaaaaahhhhhh,” he let out a whimper. “‘bastian! Owwwwwwwww.”

“Shhhh shhh shhh,” ‘bastian told him. “I’m trying to help you. Do you want to get into trouble again for playing grown up games without me?”

“No ‘bastian,” Kurt whimpered, eyes still shut as he shook his head wildly.

“Then this is what we’re going to do. Hold still for me; be a good boy.”

While Kurt sat, trying desperately to remain still for his ‘bastian, his ‘bastian was busily sliding the chastity device that he’d bought onto Kurt. After locking him up tightly, he gently tapped the plug again.

“See? All nice and snug, and now we don’t have to worry about you disobeying me by touching yourself again.”

Kurt was sniffling, trying not to cry. It was pinchy, and he didn’t like it. But it was really nice of his ‘bastian to try to help him and not get mad that he was so bad and disrespectful. He nodded.

“Thank you ‘bastian,” he whispered.

Sebastian helped Kurt to his feet, and walked them both over to the bed. “Poor baby. It’s hard for you to be good for me; I know. Why don’t we snuggle a little bit?”

Kurt smiled tremulously. ‘bastian was so good to him. Laying down on the bed, he snuggled against his ‘bastian, thumb going automatically into his mouth. He hurt, the plug was too big and it was stretching him uncomfortably, plus the thing that his ‘bastian had put on him felt funny and not good at all.

Nonetheless, Kurt gave a little sigh of contentment. He should be grateful that his ‘bastian loved him so much that he was willing to help, even when he was bad. He focused on that, rather than his trivial discomfort.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian had convinced Kurt to perform oral sex by doing it to him first. He’d said he wanted to make Kurt feel good, and then he’d pretended like he never intended for Kurt to reciprocate. Kurt had begged to be allowed to show him how much he enjoyed it.

Of course, he didn’t want to do the same thing when it came to actually fucking Kurt. Sebastian did not bottom. Ever. For anyone. And he certainly wasn’t going to bottom for Kurt. It took him a few weeks to come up with his plan, but he ultimately did.

First, he had to spend a long time kissing Kurt. This was no hardship; Kurt loved ‘playing grown up games’ as they referred to it, and he’d become a very good kisser. Fresh from the shower, Kurt smelled sweet and clean, and ‘bastian was enjoying himself greatly. Then, Sebastian just had to wait for nature to take its course.

When they were both hard and panting, Kurt’s hands slid down Sebastian’s body, reaching for the button his jeans. He got swatted away.

“And what are you doing little boy?”

“Sorry ‘bastian,” Kurt blushed. He’d been so involved in what they were doing that he had forgotten. “I forgetted; I make you feel good? Pretty please my ‘bastian?”

Sebastian sat up, shaking his head. “I don’t think so little boy. You know better than to touch; that’s naughty.”

Biting his lip, Kurt looked down. “Sorry ‘bastian.”

“I suppose that everybody forgets sometimes,” Sebastian conceded.

Kurt looked up, smiling widely. “Uh huh! People forget. It was naughty, but it wasn’t on purpose naughty. It was an acc’dent. I promise that I ‘member better for you my ‘bastian.”

“Well, if you promise.”

Kurt launched himself forward, hugging Sebastian fiercely. “I promise promise promise! I’ll ‘member to keep my bad hands to myself.”

“What do you do when you promise me stuff baby?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt sat up on his knees, kissing Sebastian. “Promise promise promise,” he said, kissing with each word. Sebastian caught his shoulders on the last word, holding Kurt still so that he could kiss him more deeply.

After several minutes of this, Sebastian drew back. He was painfully hard, and Kurt was in much the same state. Kurt almost reached out to palm Sebastian through his jeans, stopping himself just in time.

“I ‘membered!” he said brightly, hoping that the last minute memory would keep Sebastian from deciding that he was being intentionally naughty. Being bad on purpose was not nice.

Sebastian nodded sadly, “You did. Good boy,” he praised.

“Why you sad now my ‘bastian? I ‘membered! Is good!”

Sebastian sighed heavily, looking at Kurt’s face as he smiled sadly. “I really want to play a new game with you, but...”

Kurt waited patiently; being patient and waiting was what nice boys did, and Kurt wanted to be nice for his ‘bastian. When Sebastian didn’t begin speaking again, Kurt finally said, “But what? I wanna play new games wif you! I like playing games wif you!”

“I don’t know. This is just a game for people who really love each other.”

“I love you,” Kurt reassured him. “I love you lots my ‘bastian! I love you the most!” After a minute, he asked, “You don’t love me?” That thought made him very sad, and he began chewing on his lip. If he could just behave better, than ‘bastian would play the new special game with him, and that was ‘portant. “I be so good that you love me ‘nough to play the new game! I can do it.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Sebastian told him, cupping Kurt’s face, “Of course I love you! Even when you’re bad; I wish that you would behave because I love you, and I want everyone to see what a good boy you can be so other people can love you.”

Kurt bounced a little at that, smiling widely. “So I love you lots and lots, and you love me, so we can play the new game!” he clapped.

“Are you sure? Maybe you’re not big enough yet.”

Kurt’s face fell, and he looked down. He was little. Sebastian told him so all the time. He sniffled a little.

“Alright. If you really want to try it.” Sebastian sounded like he was making a huge sacrifice.

“Yay!” Kurt bounced again, clapping and grinning. ‘bastian wanted to teach him new stuff because ‘bastian loved him! “What we do first?”

“Take off your clothes, then hands and knees on the blanket for me baby,” Sebastian instructed, putting down a blanket on the floor before stripping himself.

Kurt quickly did as he was told, wiggling with excitement. He was so happy! He was going to be a good boy for his ‘bastian!

When Sebastian knelt behind Kurt, he stilled. He liked the games that ‘bastian had played with him like this, but he had to not move around. Feeling Sebastian opening him up, fingers slick with lube, Kurt moaned and tried to be good.

“Does that feel good baby?” ‘bastian asked him, crooking his fingers to hit Kurt’s prostate.

“So good my ‘bastian! So so so good!” Kurt moaned, leaning forward a bit. He stopped at the last minute. “Is okay for me to move a little?”

“Go ahead sweetheart,” ‘bastian said. He loved this view. Watching Kurt put his forearms on the ground, then rest his head against them so only his ass was up. When Kurt was in position, he said, “Are you ready for more baby?”

Kurt stiffened, “More?” The only time they’d done more was when Sebastian used the ouchy paci that Kurt did not like at all. But he wanted to make Sebastian happy, so he said, “Will hurt ‘bastian?”

Sebastian sighed, rubbing Kurt’s calf gently, “It might be a little uncomfortable. This is a way that people show how much they love someone; it can be a little ouchy the first couple times. It’s okay if you don’t love me enough to do this Kurt. I understand.”

Kurt sat up abruptly, turning to look at Sebastian, “Is okay if it hurts me ‘bastian! I love you lots! It’s okay!”

“I don’t know,” Sebastian shook his head. “Maybe you’re not ready. That’s okay baby; this is only for people who really really love each other.”

“I love you the most though,” Kurt whispered, reaching out one hand to lay on Sebastian’s knee. “I love you ‘nough to do it! I be good now.”

“Turn around then,” Sebastian said, watching Kurt position himself again. He thought about stretching Kurt some more. The last thing they needed was for him to tear. Considering the slightly open hole in front of him, he shook his head. He’d just use plenty of lubricant; Kurt was used to taking plugs that were only a little bit smaller than he was.

Kneeling up, Sebastian positioned the head of his cock right at the opening. Pushing firmly, if slowly, he felt Kurt tense to keep him out, then open. Sebastian forced himself to take it slowly, pushing until he was fully inside.

Kurt was panting slightly, shaking. It hurt! It was big! It was bigger than the big paci that was only for when Kurt did something bad!

“You okay baby?” Sebastian asked, rubbing Kurt’s hip.

“Is big,” Kurt whimpered. 

“I just love you so much,” Sebastian told him, kissing at exposed skin. “I love you; do you love me enough to try it even though it’s a lot?”

Kurt nodded fiercely, even as he winced. “I love you. It’s a little hurty, but that’s okay.”

“Alright,” Sebastian whispered, beginning to pump his hips. Kurt let out a low whining noise in the back of his throat. Sebastian kept the motion slight at first, although he was soon pulling out more, until he was finally fucking Kurt deeply. 

He’d spent enough time playing with Kurt that he knew exactly where the younger boy’s prostate was, and he made sure to brush it with every stroke, until Kurt’s little moans of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

“Oh ‘bastian,” he whimpered. “Love you!”

“I love you too. You like that?” Sebastian was close, but he wanted Kurt to cum with him.

“Uh huh,” Kurt nodded, face buried in his arms. “Is good! I’m...” he trailed off. Sebastian didn’t like it when he used the grown up words. 

“Are you going to cum baby?” Sebastian teased, slowing his hips and pressing purposefully against Kurt. “Are you?”

“Uh huh,” Kurt squeaked. He was close, but ‘bastian didn’t like him to do that without permission. “Please? Please ‘bastian? Feels-” 

“Go on,” Sebastian told him, picking up the pace again.

Kurt climaxed with a little whimper, and Sebastian finished a moment later, the tight, clenching heat too much for him. Staying still for a moment, he finally pulled out.

“Good boy,” he whispered, letting himself fall to his side beside Kurt. “Come here. Did you like that?” he asked.

Kurt spooned against Sebastian, shaking a bit still. After a moment, he said, “It feeled good but bad too.”

“Oh baby,” Sebastian leaned up to kiss Kurt’s temple. “The first time it hurts a little, and maybe next time too, but soon, it just feels good.” Reaching for the blanket on the bed, Sebastian covered them both up.

Kurt had his head pillowed on Sebastian’s right arm, and he nodded, “Don’t matter. I love you.”

“I love you too. That’s our special game because we love each other.”

Kurt nodded, turning to face Sebastian. Kurt’s little face was solemn as he looked at Sebastian. “It don’t hurt so much again?”

“Did it hurt you a lot baby?” Sebastian sat up, pushing the blanket away. “Hands and knees baby, let me take a look at you.”

Kurt made a little moan of embarrassment as he got into the familiar position. This was humiliating; he’d had ‘bastian “take a look” before. He didn’t like it. 

Kurt forced himself to remain still for Sebastian as he felt the familiar hands parting his cheeks, and then two fingers sliding into him. Sebastian pressed a bit, moving around.

“Does that hurt?”

“A little.”

Sebastian withdrew his fingers. No blood. Grabbing for the baby wipes in the nightstand, he wiped them both carefully up.

“Next time, it might still hurt.”

Kurt nodded resolutely, laying back down. He snuggled against Sebastian’s chest, thumb going into his mouth.

“You liked it?”

Sebastian nodded, and Kurt smiled at him, “Is okay if it hurted then.”


End file.
